Doute
by lauriane-chan
Summary: Quelques mois après Révélation les ennuis reprennent... Un homme est retrouvé lacéré, griffé et mordu de toutes parts. Se pourrait-il qu'un loup-garou en soit à l'origine ? HISTOIRE TERMINEE ! Merci à tous !
1. 1 : Premier anniversaire

_Bonjour ! Voici une FF se passant après Révélation, vous comprendrez vite à quel moment. Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première. Les personnages et les anecdotes reviennent bien sur entièrement à Stephenie Meyer ^^_

**Chapitre 1 : Premier anniversaire (Bella)**

Que me prépare cette Alice ? Je l'ai vu ces derniers jours avec ce sourire que tout le monde lui connait bien lorsqu'elle sait quelque chose et qu'elle en est fière. Ce sourire qui m'énerve au plus haut point, surtout dans le cas présent. Renesmée était restée avec Rosalie, elle aimait bien rester avec elle. Ou plutôt Rosalie adore quand Renesmée dort dans ses bras. Je la comprends. Voir ses rêves d'enfant est fascinant. De plus, Renesmée est le seul enfant que la famille Cullen verra grandir, du moins pour l'instant, ne sachant pas jusqu'à quel point exactement ma fille était humaine.

Je me rendis dans la garde robe qu'Alice m'avait aménagé il y a un an environ. Pouah ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à la taille de la pièce. Et encore, si elle n'était pas remplie de ces vêtements tous plus beaux les uns que les autres ça pourrait aller. Non, pour Alice, mettre un Jean et un tee-shirt normal, simple, c'était lui faire offense. Pour éviter de me faire royalement disputer par mon impossible belle sœur j'enfilai une robe bleue – comme il aime – faite de soie, ondulant jusqu'aux genoux, et partis du cottage pour me rendre à la villa.

J'appréciais de courir. Avec le temps ma maladresse avait diminué, et au-delà de la première extase que me procurait la vitesse, je pouvais maintenant courir sereinement, sans avoir peur de déchirer le vêtement que je portais. Le soleil se levait derrière les arbres et j'aperçus cette ancienne villa restaurée par Esmée. Je ne vis que quelques secondes plus tard ce lutin au grand sourire arc-en-ciel.

- Bonjour Bella !

- Salut Alice. Tu m'attendais ?

- Bien sur ! En fait je suis en mission.

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un air conspirateur. Soudain je pris peur. Qu'Alice prépare quelque chose, je le concevais aisément, en fait je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose la connaissant. Mais si elle était en mission, cela supposait que d'autres personnes étaient dans le complot.

- En mission ?

- Ne cherche pas, j'ai promis de ne rien divulguer. En fait tu m'as avancé sans le savoir Bella. Cette robe te va à ravir !

- Merci.

Je sais que si mon cœur battait encore et le sang coulait dans mes veines il serait directement monté à mes joues. Un grand avantage pour moi depuis ma transformation.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi consiste cette mission ? Ou au moins avoir des indices ou indications ?

- Non et non. Tiens, déjà mets ça.

Elle me tendit une paire de lentilles de contact. Je m'étonnai, elles ne semblaient même pas teintées. Non que j'en aie besoin en compagnie du peu d'humains que je voyais, j'avais enfin perdu le rouge de mes pupilles pour un ocre semblable à celui de ma nouvelle famille, mais redonner une couleur chocolat à mes yeux pouvait toujours servir en public. Alice répondit à mes interrogations silencieuses. « Ces lentilles sont une protection. Elles ne sont pas teintées, mais correctives. Avec ça devant les yeux et un double bandeau noir tu ne verras plus rien. C'était le minimum je crois. »

Hum. J'aimais de moins en moins. Je m'exécutai cependant sachant pertinemment que je perdrais toute tentative de bataille. Les lentilles devant les yeux, le bandeau faisant le tour de ma tête, je me laissai guider par un lutin qui riait d'un rire semblant vouloir dire « J'ai gagné, je t'ai eu maintenant tu vas souffrir ma belle ». Ou du moins c'est comme cela que je l'interprétais.

Un cœur, deux cœurs, trois cœurs, mais combien y en avait-il ? Alice me fit entrer dans la villa, et la première réaction que j'eue fut odorante. Alice avait reparfumé la maison avec la même odeur que pour le mariage. Cette odeur me fut encore plus enivrante compte tenu de mon état de vampire actuel, état pas encore acquis à cette époque.

Toute fière d'elle, Alice me retira le bandeau et m'autorisa à retirer les lentilles. Et là, un partage de sentiments. De la colère d'avoir encore organisé une fête dont je serais encore le centre, ou presque. De l'embarras de m'être fait avoir et de ne pas avoir deviné. De la joie de les voir tous réunis. De la tendresse pour le sourire que la petite fille m'offrait. De l'amour et du désir débordant pour l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, plus beau que jamais. Alice avait redécoré l'étage de la même manière qu'il l'était il y a un an jour pour jours. Tous ceux qui pouvaient venir étaient là. Ma nouvelle famille bien sur, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper. Etaient aussi au rendez vous évidemment Renesmée, Jacob et Charlie. Mais il y avait aussi Seth, Leah – mal à l'aise dans sa robe mais présente malgré tout – Sam, Billy, Sue, Quil, Embry, Jared, et… Non je ne pouvais y croire. Je ne les avais pas revu depuis, et pour cause, mon changement d'apparence était telle que j'avais accepté le fait que nous ne pouvions nous revoir, pas tout de suite en tous cas. Mais ils étaient bien là.

- Maman ! Phil !

Si j'avais pu pleurer il ne fait aucun doute que j'aurais explosé en larme. Comment était-ce possible ? Que leur avait-on dit ? Ce petit bout de femme, hystérique était aussi ému jusqu'aux larmes. En faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite et à ne pas briser son corps, je me jetai dans ses bras. Leur venue était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait m'être fait. Un an jour pour jour après notre mariage à Edward et à moi.

- Bella.

Notre étreinte dura aussi longtemps que le temps avait passé depuis notre dernière entrevue. Elle se recula au bout d'un moment et m'observa. Là ce fut certainement le moment le plus intimidant que j'avais eu à subir depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire, ne sachant pas en plus ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Elle me sourit cependant et me dit :

- Tu es belle ma puce. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

Je lui rendis son sourire plein d'amour puis me tournai vers Phil que je n'avais pas encore salué. Après une plus brève étreinte je fis le tour des invités, répétant les « bonjour » et les rires exaltés. Alice et Esmée étaient aux anges. Edward me suivait du regard, volant au dessus des nuages autant que moi. J'aperçu également une pointe de soulagement. Avait-il un rapport avec Renée et Phil ? Un rapport avec moi, ne sachant jamais comment je réagirais à une fête ? Je me rendis auprès de l'homme – du vampire – à qui j'avais dit oui il y a exactement un an. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de l'embrasser, acte qui pouvait dire bien plus que des mots. Le baisé fini, je glissai à son oreille, si bas et si rapidement que des humains n'avais pu entendre.

- Il faut que je te parle avant de faire une gaffe sans le savoir.

Ah ces mots, il me fit se sourire en coin qui m'avait séduit depuis toujours et m'entraina un peu plus loin en toute quiétude pendant qu'Alice faisant l'ambiance et Renesmée de par sa simple présence distrayait son entourage. Quand nous fumes hors de portée d'écoute je me tournai vers lui.

- Je suis sans voix.

- Je le sais, je le vois. Tu dois te poser des questions sur Renée et Phil ?

- Evidemment. Je suis si heureuse de les voir, mais que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Alice a beaucoup cherché de solutions. Elle en devenait même folle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve il y a deux semaines et ça l'a rendu hystérique.

- Je comprends tout !

C'est vrai que ma belle sœur avait été insatiable jusqu'à il y a deux semaines où elle m'avait encore plus énervée avec son sourire. Cette pensée me fit rire.

- Je comprends mieux. Et donc…

- Hum… Comment te dire. Ta mère a vraiment un imaginaire particulier et je commence à comprendre pourquoi des instincts étaient complètement détraqués à l'époque. Ça doit être génétique. Elle nous prend pour le contraire de ce que l'on est véritablement.

- Le contraire ?

Là je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Le contraire. Que pouvait être le contraire d'un vampire ?

- Oui, le contraire, enfin si on veut. Elle croit que nous sommes une sorte d'anges.

J'ouvris grand mes yeux, pour être sur qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Non il était sérieux. J'étais devenu un des pires prédateurs qu'il soit, même si j'avais toujours réussi à me contrôler, et Renée me prenait pour un ange. Je comprends mieux Edward quand il me reprochait de ne pas l'aider à me garder en vie.

- Des anges ? Oui, c'est tout Renée. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à le croire.

- Tu n'es pas la seule ! Quand Alice nous a expliqué son plan, heureusement que j'ai pu voir sa vision sinon je me serais inquiété sur son état mental.

- Tu as quand même été mon ange-gardien je te rappelle !

- C'est vrai.

Il m'offrit encore son plus beau sourire qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Diable qu'il est beau ! Un ange, oui il en était un, bien plus que ce qu'il peut croire.

- Et Renesmée ? Que lui avez-vous dit sur elle ?

- La vérité. C'est probablement pour cela qu'ils nous ont cru aussi facilement, surtout Phil qui est plus posé que ta mère. La ressemblance entre nous deux étant si flagrante qu'ils n'ont pu douter de la parenté. Charlie nous a aussi aidé je te l'avoue et à leur faire accepté tout cela. On lui avait dit la version que nous leur fournirions et il ne nous a pas démentis, comprenant pourquoi nous faisions cela. En quelques mots, profite de ta journée, et bon anniversaire mon amour.

- Bon anniversaire.

Un énième baisé commença sous la légère brise que nous offrait la fin de l'été. Tout était parfait. Je fus surprise également de la présence de Sam. Je pense qu'il voulait une bonne fois pour toutes enterrer la hache de guerre. Qui des Cullen ou de la tribu d'Ephraïm Black aurait pu croire à la force de l'alliance qui verrait le jour soixante-dix ans plus tard ? Que le descendant Black s'éprendrait – non s'imprègnerait – d'une hybride mi-humain mi-vampire ?

La quiétude, la paix qui s'était instaurée après tant de peur et de haine me rendait plus heureuse chaque jour. Oui, je rayonnais de bonheur. La seule crainte que je pouvais ressentir avait un rapport avec ma fille. Même si sa croissance avait ralenti par rapport aux premiers jours de sa jeune vie, elle continuait de grandir trop vite. Et puis, même si Jacob était mon meilleur ami, je savais que bien trop vite l'adoration innocente qu'il avait pour Renesmée se transformerait en un autre sentiment, une autre émotion bien moins innocente. Mais nous n'étions pas là. Là je fêtais mon premier anniversaire de mariage avec toute ma famille réunie et mes amis. Un jour aussi parfait qu'il y a un an.


	2. 2 : Lendemain de fête agité

_Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver compte tenu de mon travail mais je promets de faire le plus vite possible ;)_

**Chapitre 2 : Lendemain de fête agité. (Edward)**

Les invités partaient peu à peu. Les derniers furent Charlie, Renée et Phil. Les adieux effectués et la porte fermée je respirai. Si je n'avais pas vu la vision d'Alice jamais je n'aurais autorisé la venue de la mère de Bella. Pourtant, tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait vu. Renée a d'abord eu peur pour Bella, puis a cru que nous la faisions marcher… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Nessie. Là elle avait ressenti un tel amour pour notre fille qu'elle croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait, Charlie aidant un peu.

Bella était en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle était droite, immobile. On aurait pu la prendre pour une statue réalisée par le plus grand des sculpteurs. Une œuvre de toute une vie. Elle était pourtant bien réelle et elle rayonnait. J'avais pensé l'emmener dans une deuxième lune de miel à l'île d'Esmée mais j'avais pensé que cela nous aurait fait passer trop de temps sans notre fille qui grandissait un peu trop vite. Je m'approchai du piano et commençai à jouer une mélodie composée sur ce même clavier plus de deux ans plus tôt. Bella reconnu le morceau et s'approcha de moi. Je ne voulais pas la regarder. Si j'avais croisé qu'une seule seconde son regard je n'aurais pas pu continuer. Je sentais ses émotions vibrer autour de moi. Elle ne parla pas, m'écoutant silencieusement, presque religieusement. Les dernières notes de sa berceuse se firent entendre et ma tête pivota lentement vers elle.

Un an que nous étions mariés. Une minute pour moi et mon centenaire. Un millénaire avec tout ce que nous avons vécu en si peu de temps. Nessie ayant choisi de rester ce soir avec Jacob, nous partîmes Bella et moi tout aussi silencieusement vers le cottage. Malgré tous nos efforts nous n'étions pas arrivés à destination avant que le désir ne prenne le dessus sur notre esprit et ce fut à la belle étoile que nous partagèrent notre seconde lune de miel. Contrairement à la première, Bella ne se réveillerait pas avec des hématomes. Contrairement à la première je ne faisais pas attention à ne pas la briser. Contrairement à la première ce n'était pas l'air de l'océan qui nous accompagnait mais celui de la cime des arbres. Il y eut cependant un point commun avec la première. La Lune, bien qu'infiniment moins belle que ma femme, était pleine et arborait fièrement son aspect discal.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil nous allâmes vers ce qui avait été notre destination originale, à savoir le cottage. Arrivée dans le dressing, Bella s'exclama presque horrifiée.

- Ne me dit pas qu'elle a osé !

- Je n'ai rien pu faire contre. Elle a vraiment voulu tout recréer, sachant que tout était prêt pour le mariage.

- J'avais répondu en retenant mal mon rire. La tête terrifiée de Bella était si comique que se retenir relevait de l'impossible.

- Tout le dressing ? Elle a renouvelé tout le dressing ?

- Non juste les tenues, elle a bien voulu que la peinture et les meubles restent inchangés.

Là ne pouvant plus faire autrement, j'explosai de rire. Bella était quant à elle en colère contre sa belle sœur. Elle avait réussi pendant presque un an à ne pas racheter des habits, se « contentant » de ceux qu'Alice avait déjà fournis. Mon impossible de sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait agi sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Elle est quand même téméraire !

- Dis-toi que c'est autant pour elle que pour toi qu'elle l'a fait ! Elle t'a fait le cadeau matériel, fais lui le cadeau symbolique de ne pas déverser toute ta fureur sur elle !

- Merci beaucoup de vos précieux conseils monsieur mon mari qui savait tout et qui n'a rien fait !

- Hé ! Je suis neutre dans l'histoire, et surtout tu sais comment est Alice quand elle a décidé de quelque chose.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, elle obtempéra cependant à s'habiller dénichant un Jean et le tee-shirt le plus simple qu'elle pouvait trouver. J'ignore encore qui était le plus têtu des deux.

- Allons-y !

Son ordre n'était pas discutable et je sentais qu'elle tentait de se calmer. Une fois arrivés à la villa, elle chercha directement Alice.

- Alice ? Je peux te parler ?

- Je suis là !

- Dis-moi ma très chère Alice. Comment se fait-il que ma garde-robe a été entièrement renouvelée ?

- Et tu viens de me faire perdre mon pari contre Emmett ! Il a mis spécialement pour toi ce Jean et ce tee-shirt en pariant que c'est ce que tu porterais. Moi j'avais osé espérer que tu aurais fait un effort, mais on dirait que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça.

Elle commença à faire cette moue dont elle avait le secret. Bella sembla hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Soudain elle explosa de rire devant mon regard incrédule. Alice quant à elle prit un air outragé qui ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de ma femme.

- Et maintenant tu ris ! C'est bien ce que je disais. Et dire que je te considérais comme ma meilleure amie !

- Excuse-moi Alice mais tu as une telle manière de présenter les choses et de les tourner à ton avantage que je n'ai pu me retenir. Mais tu as gagné. J'avais l'intention de te faire manger l'intégralité des habits qui se sont retrouvés mystérieusement dans le dressing, je vais me contenter de ne rien dire et de t'embrasser quand même pour l'intention.

Nous avions donc évité le pire. Je me permis de rire à mon tour. Soudain une douce voix demanda ce qu'il se passait. Mon visage s'illumina et je me précipitai vers Renesmée.

- Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ?

Au lieu de me répondre elle appliqua sa paume contre mon visage, geste dont elle n'avait pas besoin puisque je pouvais lire ses pensées mais symbolique me montrant qu'elle voulait que j'entende. J'entrevis Jacob la bordant, lui racontant une histoire Quileute, et lui chantant une berceuse. Je dois avouer que j'eu du mal à retenir à mon tour mon hilarité car la voix rauque de Jacob chantant une chanson enfantine était d'un comique rare. Il sembla que Renesmée partageait mon avis et nous nous regardâmes d'un air entendu.

- Puis-je connaitre les raisons de votre bonne humeur à tous les deux ?

Bella, toujours attentive au moindre détail, commençait déjà à s'avancer pour comprendre. Renesmée lui dit voir les mêmes images et elle explosa de rire. Heureusement que Jacob dormait toujours sinon il est fort probable qu'il se soit vexé.

Le téléphone retentit pendant notre crise d'hilarité et j'allai décrocher.

- Allo Edward ?

- Bonjour Carlisle. Un problème ?

- Peux-tu allumer la télévision sur la chaine des informations et me dire ce que tu en penses s'il te plait ?

Sans rajouter mot je me précipitai vers la télécommande et m'exécutai. Bella éloigna Renesmée lui donnant un livre que nous avions acheté quelques jours plus tôt et me rejoignit suivie d'Alice. Pendant ce temps je me trouvais toujours au téléphone.

_On ne sait toujours pas ce qui est à l'origine de ce carnage. Homme ? Bête ? C'est assez difficile à dire. Beaucoup d'indices laissent supposer que c'est l'œuvre d'un animal mais certains éléments restent gênants pour l'affirmation définitive de cette théorie. Ce qui est certain c'est qui ou quoi que cela puisse être Josh Grabels s'est probablement trouvé au mauvais endroit a mauvais moment. _

Les images accompagnant les commentaires du journaliste étaient plus qu'équivoques. Le jeune homme n'avait pas juste été tué, il avait été lacéré par des grands coups de griffe et mordu de toute part. Méconnaissable. Je repris ma conversation téléphonique.

- Tu crois que c'est un vampire ?

- J'en doute. Les vampires peuvent « jouer » avec leurs proies, mais les traces de griffes ne ressemblent pas à notre espèce. Je rentre il faut que l'on se parle de vice voix. Peux-tu appeler Sam et les anciens Quileute s'il te plait ? Jacob est toujours là ?

- Oui il dort. Je le fais mais j'ai un peu de mal à voir où tu veux en venir.

- J'arrive.

Et Carlisle raccrocha. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Je me tournai vers Bella.

- Peux-tu aller réveiller Jacob s'il te plait ? Dis lui que c'est urgent, c'est toi qui a le plus de chance d'y arriver.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce que t'as dit ton père ?

- Pas grand-chose et ça m'inquiète. Il faut que l'on réunisse ici Sam et les anciens Quileute.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux curieux mais s'exécuta. Alice et moi nous regardâmes.

_Non, je ne vois rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait ça et s'il va recommencer._

- Ça aurait été trop beau. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Carlisle.

- Oui.


	3. 3 : Réunion houleuse

_Le Chapitre est finalement arrivé plus vite que prévu, je ne promets rien pour le délai du prochain. J'ai essayé de ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim. Merci en tous cas pour les premières reviews !_ _Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes de frappe..._

**Chapitre 3 : Réunion houleuse (Bella)**

Que voulait Carlisle ? Il n'était pas du genre à faire des cachotteries, mais là il n'avait rien voulu dire. Etait-ce parce qu'il ne savait pas ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas y croire ? Parce que c'était trop grave pour être dit au téléphone ?

Jake dormait à points fermés. Comme d'habitude. J'ouvris les rideaux et commençai à me préparer psychologiquement à le réveiller. Cette préparation me semblait plus que nécessaire, compte tenu de la profondeur de son sommeil. Je me mettais à me remémorer de la sensation de dormir. A ce moment là le monde était déconnecté et toutes mes craintes et mes peurs tentaient de s'évacuer. Je sais que même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, ça manquait aussi à Edward car à ce moment là je ne pouvais lui cacher mes pensées les plus secrètes ne pouvant pas contrôler mes murmures.

Je m'assis sur le lit et entrepris de réveiller mon meilleur ami.

- Jacob ? Tu te réveilles ? C'est urgent !

- Huuuum ! Laisse moi dormir il est encore tôt !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point mais il faut que tu te lèves. On a besoin de toi en urgence.

Il ne répondit pas, probablement reparti dans son sommeil.

- JACOB !!! TU TE LEVES MAINTENANT C'EST URGENT !

Mon hurlement le fit sortir de son sommeil suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse comprendre que je ne le réveillais pas juste pour l'embêter.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Carlisle demande que l'on réunisse les anciens Quileute, ton père en fait, ainsi que Sam en urgence.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Il y a eu un carnage, enfin un homme est mort dans des conditions un peu barbares. Il était lacéré de tous les côtés. C'est tout ce que je sais. Carlisle était à l'hôpital quand il nous a appelés, il arrive aussi. On se charge d'appeler ton père, je crois qu'Edward l'a déjà fait, mais toi appelle Sam.

- D'accord.

Il se leva et sortit par la fenêtre. Normal. Il faudra un jour que j'apprenne à mes proches que les fenêtres sont là pour aérer et faire de la lumière, contrairement aux portes qui sont là pour rentrer ou sortir. Je descendis en pleine réflexion philosophique quand je vis l'angoisse dans les yeux d'Edward et Alice. Ils étaient probablement en train d'avoir leur conversation muette.

- Du nouveau ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. Edward me répondit d'un air consterné.

- Billy arrive. Sinon rien de plus, Alice ne comprend pas elle ne voit rien. Et toi tu as réveillé Jacob ?

- Oui. Il doit être en ce moment en train de prévenir Sam.

L'atmosphère était pensante. Renesmée s'approcha de moi et me tendit les bras. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et me demanda si nous allions aller chasser.

- Non, pas ce matin. D'ailleurs je voudrais que tu manges de la nourriture humaine, ça fait longtemps et ton petit corps en a besoin de temps en temps.

- Non s'il te plait maman, c'est pas bon !

- On va essayer quand même. Je te rappelle que tes goûts peuvent changer radicalement parfois, on ne sait jamais.

Je m'attelai alors sous le regard suppliant de ma fille de lui faire une omelette en me disant que si vraiment elle n'aimait pas il nous restait du sang en réserve. Elle mangea cependant le plat, sans en raffoler certes, mais ce n'était pas immangeable pour elle. Ce genre de détails me rassurait. Elle avait quand même un peu hérité de mon ancienne humanité. Elle n'aura pas à se cacher autant que nous et pourra vraiment vivre comme n'importe qui le temps venu.

Entre temps Jacob était revenu et s'entretenait avec Alice. Carlisle arriva enfin, et je compris pourquoi il avait été si long, il était passé chercher Billy. Sam arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Quelle étrange réunion encore se tenait là. Hier nous étions déjà réunis, mais pour faire la fête. Là, l'atmosphère était pesante, étouffante. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Esmée nous rejoignirent à leur tour. De mon côté j'avais appelé Charlie pour qu'il vienne chercher ma fille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle assiste à la réunion. Renesmée confiée à mon père, nous prîmes place dans le salon. Ce fut Carlisle qui prit le premier la parole.

- Avant tout je voulais vous remercié d'être venus aussi vite sans plus d'explication. Je sais que vous avez vu le reportage compte tenu de l'objet de notre réunion. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Personnellement je n'en pensais pas grand-chose. Je ne savais pas quel monstre avait fait cela, toutes mes hypothèses étant plus impossibles les unes que les autres. Carlisle en posant sa question s'était tourné vers nos hôtes, surtout Billy et Sam. Ce fut le premier qui prit la parole.

- Et vous ? Vous semblez avoir une hypothèse, sinon vous ne nous auriez pas convié.

- J'en ai une effectivement, mais avant de vous la confier j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

- Bien sur, cela va de soit.

- Je pense que ce sont des loups garous.

- QUOI ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?

Les trois Quileute présents avaient eu la même réaction, mais ce fut Sam qui avait hurlé. Mon beau-père quant à lui garda son calme.

- Calmez-vous et laissez-moi finir. Je n'ai pas dit que _vous_ aviez fait cela. Sam, Jacob, vous souvenez vous de que qu'a dit les Volturi lors de notre affrontement. Vous n'êtes des loups-garous seulement par hasard, vous auriez pu être un tout autre animal. Mais il existe de _véritables_ loups-garous, conformes aux légendes. Il en reste peu, certes, mais il en reste. Je pense que c'est un loup-garou qui a massacré Josh Grabens.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Sam, Billy et Jake avaient retrouvé leur calme. Moi j'étais abasourdie. Nous venions enfin de retrouver le calme, la quiétude et il fallait encore que ça recommence. Carlisle répondu à la question de Billy.

- Beaucoup de choses. Les circonstances de la mort, les coups de griffe et les morsures, le fait que la police n'arrive pas à comprendre et surtout hier c'était la pleine lune.

C'est vrai. Je vis qu'Edward se rappelait aussi bien que moi la splendeur de la Lune qui avait accompagné notre étreinte.

- Et puis, il y a aussi Alice. Elle n'a pu le prévoir, tout comme elle ne peut prévoir ce qu'il va se passer. D'après ce que je sais des loups-garous, ils ne se rappellent jamais concrètement ce qu'il s'est passé dans la nuit, tout comme ils ne peuvent prévoir ce qu'il se passera le mois suivant puisqu'ils ne se contrôlent pas. Ainsi, s'ils sont humains ils ne font aucun réel choix quant à ce qui se passera. Quand ils sont loups-garous, soit ils agissent par instinct, soit Alice ne peut de toute façon pas les voir comme elle ne vous voit pas ou ne voit pas Renesmée.

Carlisle avait parlé calmement comme il le fait toujours mais nous savions tous quel désespoir se cachait dans ces paroles. Surtout que le meurtre ayant eu lieu avait été commis à moins de 100 kilomètres de Forks. Encore trop près de nous. Ce loup-garou pouvait donc être n'importe qui. Je pris la parole.

- Comment devient-on loup-garou ? Par morsure comme pour les vampires ?

J'avais essayé d'avoir une voix détachée mais je n'avais jamais été une bonne menteuse. Mon beau-père reprit une fois encore la parole.

- Je crois oui. Mais il me semble, et c'est à confirmer, que cette morsure doit se faire directement au cœur. C'est pour cela que depuis que Caïus a commencé la traque ils ont presque complètement disparus. Mais en réponse à ta crainte, je pense qu'il n'y en a qu'un et il y a peu de chance que cela change.

Edward prit à son tour la parole.

- Carlisle, je comprends ta crainte, mais en quoi cela nous concerne ? Les Volturi vont très certainement intervenir très vite.

- En effet, mais c'est justement cela qui m'inquiète. La dernière fois cela a failli très mal se finir. Les problèmes que nous avons eu autrefois sont toujours les mêmes aujourd'hui. C'est encore trop près de nous. Il faut que nous découvrions qui est le loup-garou et que nous l'arrêtions au plus vite. Si les Volturi s'en tiennent à la procédure, et c'est là que tu interviens Alice, ils attendront qu'il intervienne une deuxième fois afin de le localiser plus facilement au minimum. Mais si on veut être plus pessimiste, ils interviendront soit dès maintenant et trouveront une excuse pour trouver une querelle avec nous, soit le plus tard possible espérant que nous interviendrons nous-mêmes.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils nous connaissent, d'autant plus que nous sommes intervenus pour les vampires nouveau-nés. Ils pourraient tout gagner. Nous pourrions faire un faux pas pour qu'ils aient une bonne fois pour toutes une excuse pour nous éliminer, ou l'un ou plusieurs d'entre nous pourraient perdre la vie ce qui réduirait le nombre du clan qui vient encore de s'agrandir avec Bella et Renesmée, sans compter notre amitié avec vous.

Il s'était tourné vers Sam et Jacob. Je commençais à comprendre la portée de ses paroles mais la refusait. Nous étions piégés. Piégés, oui ce mot me donna un doute. Réprimant mon bouclier, je m'adressai silencieusement à Edward.

_Je sais que je peux paraitre tordue, mais crois-tu que ce serait possible que ce loup-garou ne soit pas là par hasard ? C'est un peu étrange qu'il apparaisse d'un coup, si près de nous. Carlisle dit vrai, mais si c'était exactement ce qui était cherché ? Si ce n'était encore pas un hasard que ce soit si près de nous ? Et s'ils cherchaient aussi une querelle avec les Quileute étant loups-garous eux-mêmes ?_

Mon mari tourna sa tête vers moi et me dévisagea. Je compris qu'il n'avait pas eu du tout ce genre de réflexions. Etais-je trop soupçonneuse ? J'étais mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que tout le monde commença à nous dévisager, remarquant que quelque chose clochait. Edward rompit le silence pour s'adresser à tous.

- Bella vient de me faire une remarque aussi possible que dérangeante. Elle craint qu'une fois de plus ce ne soit pas un hasard que le loup-garou se trouve aussi près mais une ruse afin de parvenir à tes hypothèses Carlisle. Alice, tu crois qu'un Volturi pourrait être à l'origine de cette manœuvre ?

- Pour être franche, je l'ignore. Je suis un peu perdue. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une décision de groupe, mais rien n'empêche que cela vienne de quelqu'un de Volterra effectivement, comme Jane par exemple. Je ne peux rien affirmer.

Elle paraissait torturée. Nous l'étions tous. Au bout de deux heures de discussions sur les possibilités de plausibilité de ma théorie, nos invités partirent finalement afin de réfléchir de leur côté. Je me doutais qu'ils allaient en parler entre eux, d'autant plus que Jake suivit Sam. Carlisle repartit quant à lui à l'hôpital où on l'attendait, Alice et Jasper partirent chasser de leur côté et Emmett et Rosalie partirent dans leur chambre. Esmée avait aussi disparue de son côté, il ne restait qu'Edward et moi. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cottage.


	4. 4 : Rencontre attendue inattendue

_Bonjour à tous. Je vais faire une petite causerie pour la première fois. L'idée de cette suite provient évidemment de Révélation, en le lisant j'ai tout de suite eu dans l'idée que si Stephenie Meyer avait fait une suite à l'histoire, elle l'aurait fait sur les loups-garous afin de contrebalancer sur l'histoire des vampires que nous avions eu. N'aimant pas être frustrée d'imaginer une histoire sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer, j'ai eu l'idée de la construire réellement. Tous les personnages et l'histoire viennent évidemment de SM, sauf peut-être… Allez lire la suite et vous verrez !_

_***  
_

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre attendue inattendue (POV Edward)  
**

Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Bella avait fait une remarque plus que probable. Pourtant les Volturi ne sont pas là pour régler leurs problèmes personnels. Je regrettais encore plus d'avoir laissé Bella. Cet acte a été le début de tous les ennuis. Elle avait failli perdre la vie avec Victoria, j'avais failli la perdre définitivement pour finalement qu'elle devienne un vampire, et ma venue inconsidérée à Volterra a eu des conséquences que je ne pouvais imaginer alors.

Contrairement à d'habitude nous ne courrions pas. Nous marchions juste main dans la main. Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave nous aurions pu savourer cette magnifique journée. Le soleil brillait et illuminait à travers les arbres nos deux peaux. Bella était magnifique. Une beauté presque irréelle, à mourir sans se poser une seule question, sans ressentir aucun doute. Pourtant elle était silencieuse, perdue dans des pensées qui m'étaient inaccessibles. Elle maitrisait de mieux en mieux son bouclier mais ce n'était qu'éphémère quand elle le projetait ou le retenait.

Je me rappelle du moment où elle a joué avec son nouveau savoir-faire. Alice m'avait défié à une partie d'échecs, chose qui ne me paraissait pas encore suspecte. J'ai commencé à douter quand les paris se sont ouverts, et qu'ils ont tous pariés sur Alice, Bella comprise. Je n'ai cependant pas cherché à comprendre, trop vexé que personne ne prenne mon parti et bien décidé à leurs prouver le contraire. J'ai finalement compris pourquoi ils étaient aussi surs d'eux quand j'ai voulu lire les pensées d'Alice. Rien, le vide total. Devant mon visage dépité ils ont tous explosé de rire. Bella arborait un sourire fier de vainqueur. Elle m'avait bloqué les pensées d'Alice me laissant seul devant une extralucide. Quand j'ai voulu protester Emmett m'a très aimablement rappelé qu'un pari était un pari et la partie commencée. Une fois battu royalement par la demi-portion me servant de sœur, je m'étais tourné vers ma femme et lui avais demandé pourquoi elle m'avait fait perdre. Elle m'avait répondu en me présentant son plus beau sourire « En échange Alice ne me traine pas dans les boutiques cet après midi et elle me promet de nous laisser tranquilles pour la journée ». L'intéressée rajouta « Ton expression était telle que ça en valait la peine. Et puis avoue que finalement tu t'en sors bien ! ». Après une moue pour la forme je m'étais joint finalement à leur fou rire. Oui, ils s'étaient bien foutu de ma tête et j'avais alors la possibilité de voir mon visage dans l'esprit de ma famille, qui, je dois l'avouer, aurait pu faire rire le plus réticent… Ou presque parce que là je ne riais plus.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Elle m'avait retourné ma question.

- Je me posais la même question à ton égard.

- Non, tu semblais plus lointain et j'ai même vu un semblant de sourire.

- Je pensais en fait à ton bouclier et au jour où tu l'avais projeté sur Alice lors de la partie d'échecs.

- Ah oui, nous t'avions bien eu ce jour là.

Elle eut à son tour un semblant de rire.

La journée se passa alors très lentement. Nous allâmes rechercher Nessie chez Charlie et tout le monde avait repris ses petites habitudes. Nous guettions la nuit. Sans même se concerter, Jasper, Emmett et moi avions décidé de nous rendre dans les environs du « crime » pendant la nuit. Bella n'était pas de cet avis, mais Alice réussit à la convaincre de rester et de nous laisser aller. La nuit fut de toute façon infructueuse.

Bella avait entreprit de son côté des recherches sur les loups-garous. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé mais je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander pour le savoir. Après tout c'est bien comme cela qu'elle a découvert ce que j'étais. Mais là encore ce fut peu probant, légendes mythes et réalité étant difficilement distinguable.

Seule touche de bonne humeur sincère au sein de la villa : Renesmée. Elle avait conscience, au moins jusqu'à un certain point, de la situation. Mais son âme d'enfant permettait d'amener de la gaité. Un après midi, alors que nous nous tenions dans le salon, Alice et moi eurent le même fou rire devant le regard incrédule des autres personnes présentes. Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, Emmett recevait une boule de pâte à modeler induite de peinture en plein visage. Renesmée avait eu envie de prendre Emmett en modèle pour exprimer son talent artistique. La marque sur le visage de mon frère était déjà quelque chose, mais son expression valait largement que l'on repaie une baie vitrée à mes parents… Car c'est ce que nous dûmes faire, le geste de ma fille ayant dévié en monstrueuse bataille collective. Tous ceux qui étaient là avaient apporté leur participation : Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Renesmée, Jacob et moi. Emmett avait répondu à ma fille en voulant renvoyer la boule, sauf que Bella s'était interposé pour protéger sa fille en la renvoyant. C'était sans compter sa maladresse qui refaisait parfois surface et qui fit dévier la boule sur Jasper. Et là plus personne ne répondait de ses gestes. Cela s'était terminé à l'extérieur, sous l'œil interrogateur de ma mère qui si fit attaquer en rentrant de sa ballade et qui prit part à la bataille, à notre plus grand étonnement je dois l'avouer.

Nous attendions la fin du mois lunaire avec impatience et grande anxiété. Le soir de pleine lune, nous avions décidé de confier Renesmée à Charlie pour la nuit. C'était tellement rare qu'il était presque au septième ciel. Sue également commençait véritablement à apprécier cette enfant dont elle s'était méfiée si longtemps. Nous nous étions séparés en groupe de deux vampires accompagnés de deux « loups », le garou étant désormais enlevé pour éviter toute confusion entre nos alliés et les véritables loups-garous. Mon groupe était constitué de Bella, Jacob, Seth et moi.

Alice s'était concentrée ces derniers jours sur la nuit que nous attendions tous. Elle avait été d'une humeur telle que seul Jasper pouvait l'approcher sans grand danger. Elle ne voyait rien, ni quand nous avions décidé de faire cavalier seul sans les Quileute, et encore moins quand la collaboration avait été entendue.

Il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin et rien ne s'était produit. Seth et Jacob reniflaient les alentours, je me concentrais pour entendre toutes les pensées, et Bella guettait le moindre mouvement. Tout d'un coup, je la sentis se raidir et prendre une position instinctive de défense.

_J'ai vu quelque chose là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça va vite et ce n'est ni Seth, ni Jacob. Trouve un moyen d'attirer leur attention ils sont dans la direction opposée, j'essaie de le suivre à la trace._

Bella avait supprimé temporairement son bouclier pour me faire parvenir ce qu'elle avait dit dans le silence le plus total. Ne voulant pas faire de bruit je lui jetai le regard lui signifiant d'être aussi prudente que possible, ce qui à mon goût est plus que loin d'être insuffisant. Afin de la laisser seule le moins possible, j'allai immédiatement chercher Seth et Jacob. Bella de son côté avait commencé à suivre à la trace le loup-garou potentiel. Je trouvai aisément mes deux amis.

- Venez-avec moi, elle a vu quelque chose de suspect qui va vite elle le suit à la trace.

Inutile d'en dire davantage, ils étaient déjà partis en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La trace de Bella était très simple à suivre. En revanche, je ne reconnaissais pas l'odeur de la proie. Elle ne m'attirait ni ne me rebutait. Une odeur qui me laisse indifférent, c'était presque une première. Cela me conforta toutefois sur la nature de la personne traquée. Après tout, si les Quileute nous rebutaient autant, c'est probablement parce qu'ils sont faits pour nous éliminer et vis-versa. Les véritables loups-garous et les vampires ne sont pas ennemis par nature, juste des créatures qui n'ont pas forcément choisi leur destin et qui en subissent les conséquences le reste de leur vie. Le reste de leur longue vie.

Je commençai à apercevoir Bella qui avait dû ralentir son allure afin que nous puissions la rejoindre plus vite sans perdre la trace du traqué.

_Il a pris la fuite, il m'a sentie je pense. Il faut que nous le rattrapions, je suis presque sure que c'est lui. Tant que nous ne perdons pas sa trace tout va bien, le soleil va bientôt se lever. _

J'acquiesçai d'un grognement. C'est vrai que la nuit était presque terminée. Le seul ennui c'est que j'ignorais jusqu'à quel point les légendes étaient vraies. Je préférais personnellement le rattraper avant l'aube. C'était malheureusement sans compter la rapidité et la résistance de la proie, tant que je commençais à douter. Etait-ce vraiment un loup-garou ? Comment pouvait-il tenir aussi longtemps ? Et surtout, jusqu'à quel point était-il incontrôlable ? Je n'entendais toujours aucune de ses pensées.

Il me sembla finalement que nous nous rapprochions. Je le sentais par l'intensité de l'odeur qui se faisait imperceptiblement plus importante. Les groupes les plus proches de notre position avaient commencé à venir à notre rencontre afin de l'encercler si cela était possible. C'est vrai que c'est un des grands avantages d'être avec des loups télépathes.

Bella commença à ralentir à son tour.

_Il est là. Mais…_

Les premiers rayons du Soleil commençaient à percer la nuit. L'aube. Puis nous l'aperçûmes. Il était couché, mais c'était un humain. Son odeur était redevenue enivrante. C'était pourtant lui, à n'en pas douter, il était juste redevenu ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être et était probablement tombé de fatigue.

- Robert…

Trois têtes tournèrent alors vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre. Bella était en état de choc. Elle fixait le corps endormi et semblait se demander si elle rêvait, question qui était stupide pour un vampire. Je pris la parole.

- Tu… Tu le connais Bella ?

Ce visage ne me disait personnellement rien, tout comme aux loups présents. Bella s'approcha doucement de l'homme pour mieux voir son visage.

- Il… Il était au lycée à Phoenix avec moi, en fait je le connais depuis toujours.


	5. 5 : Explications entre mordus

_Bonjour à tous ! Mise à jour plus tôt que ce que je pensais car j'ai été inspirée à la suite du chapitre d'hier. J'ai donné les explications que je pense que vous attendiez, et j'ai commencé à jouer avec mon nouveau personnage... Merci en tous cas à Ptibiscui et Mademoiselle-M7 pour leur reviews encourageantes ! Bisous à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Explications entre mordus (POV Bella)**

_- Ça te dit de venir jouer avec nous ? _

_Je regardai ce garçon avec étonnement. Pourquoi me proposait-il de me joindre à lui ? On ne s'était même jamais parlé… Je crois._

_- Hum… A quoi jouez vous ? _

_- Loup-garou. C'est facile à jouer si tu connais les règles. (*Voir notes à la fin*)  
_

_- Je ne les connais pas._

_- Aucun problème, on va t'apprendre, allez viens, plus il y a de monde mieux c'est. _

_- D'accord, si tu veux._

_Ce jeu n'était pas fait pour moi. En piètre menteuse, je ne savais pas non plus reconnaitre quand ceux qui disaient la vérité ou non. En fait je préférais me taire. Le pire fut quand je tirai la carte de la « petite fille » qui me donnait le droit d'observer ce qu'il se passait la nuit. Je ne savais pas être discrète et les loups-garous m'avaient remarqué, si bien qu'ils tentaient de m'éliminer dès le conseil du jour. Pour seule défense contre leurs fausses accusations j'ai rougi… Et me suis fait éliminer. _

_Je ne connaissais pas la moitié des personnes présentes. J'avais pris l'habitude d'être transparente aux yeux du monde, transparence qui au fil des années se fit des deux côtés. Le garçon qui m'avait proposé de jouer s'amusait comme un fou. Il connaissait toutes les astuces pour gagner et était rusé. J'appris par la suite qu'il s'appelait Robert. Oui, je l'avoue il était plus que loin d'être désagréable à regarder et à vivre. Mais je ne m'étais jamais porté sur la question plus que ça, qui voudrait d'un fantôme ? J'appris aussi que s'il était aussi bon au jeu c'est parce qu'il faisait très régulièrement du théâtre, et à ce qu'on disait il n'était pas mauvais._

- Bella ? Tu peux venir nous dire qui il est ?

Edward s'était approché de moi et m'avait déposé un tendre baiser dans le coup. Je me retournai et lui adressai un sourire timide. J'étais repartie quelques années en arrière.

Nous l'avions ramené à la villa alors qu'il continuait de dormir, probablement épuisé par la nuit qu'il venait de passer puis couché dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Je me tournai vers l'ensemble de ma famille.

- Il s'appelle Robert Pattinson. Il était avec moi à Phoenix. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mon déménagement.

- Tu le connaissais bien ?

- Non pas plus que ça. J'avais eu l'occasion de lui parler une ou deux fois, mais nous n'étions pas amis. Mais il était si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si vivant. Il était populaire mais pas parce qu'il était mignon ou sortait avec toutes les filles. Juste par sa joie de vivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il devienne comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à jouer au con ou à aller à des endroits qu'il ne fallait pas. Tu as appris quelque chose sur ses rêves Edward ?

- Non, rien de particulier, il rêve de la nuit dernière. Il ne t'a pas personnellement vu. Tu crois que s'il te voyait il te reconnaitrait ?

- Rien n'est moins certain. Ça fait quelques années maintenant et puis même avant on ne se parlait pas plus que ça. Ajoute à cela ma transformation… En tous cas, que fait-on ?

Ma question ramena le silence. Tout le monde réfléchissait à la situation. Ce fut finalement Carlisle qui prit la parole.

- Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus sur lui. Pour cela on va avoir besoin de toi Bella, tu es probablement la seule qui puisse le mettre en confiance, et ta transformation aidera surement. Il faut qu'il se rappelle de toi. Je propose que l'on s'en aille un peu, on va rester dans les environs suffisamment prêt pour qu'Edward entende ses pensées et suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne sente pas de danger. Raconte lui ce qu'il aura besoin d'entendre sur nous, évite de trop parler des Quileute, ce sera à eux de répondre à ses questions.

- Dépêchons nous alors, je crois qu'il commence doucement à se réveiller.

Après cette parole de mon mari, la maison se vida. Quant à moi je me posai devant le piano et commença à jouer la berceuse qu'Edward avait composé et qu'il m'avait apprise. A peine deux minutes après, j'entendis des pas timides dans l'escalier. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, le laissant venir de lui-même.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Il n'avait pas changé, en tous cas pas sur ça. Il semblait vraiment effrayé. Mes mains s'arrêtèrent et ma tête pivota vers lui.

- Quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis quelques années. Je m'appelle Bella, j'étais à Phoenix avec toi avant mon déménagement à Forks.

Il ouvrit alors grand ses yeux et m'observa. Non. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds alors que je me levais, tant que je fus gênée de cette analyse. J'attendais patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Son cœur battait à une vitesse impressionnante. Stupeur, doute, scepticisme, douleur, colère ou encore autre chose, je ne savais pas les sentiments qui le traversaient. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils étaient nombreux.

- Bella ? Mais… Tu as tellement changé… Tu es si belle ! Enfin je veux dire, tu l'étais déjà auparavant, mais là…

- Je sais. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A Forks. Là où j'habite, enfin presque. C'est la maison de ma famille. Tu ne crains rien ici, je te l'assure. De quoi te souviens-tu de la nuit dernière ?

Il me regarda, cette fois-ci avec suspicion. Il ne savait s'il pouvait me faire confiance. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour n'ait pas peur de moi.

- Je ne sais pas trop dire pour que tu aies confiance en moi Robert. Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais si tu veux de l'aide et des explications, il va falloir que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais. Je peux au moins te dire ce que moi je sais pour te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu es un loup-garou et tu t'es transformé cette nuit comme tu t'étais transformé il y a un mois. Et surtout, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Pas peur de moi ? Serais-tu du genre suicidaire ?

Un rire m'échappa malgré moi.

- Non, mais t'es pas le premier à te poser cette question à mon égard. Me diras-tu tout ce que tu sais ?

Il prit une longue inspiration et lâcha un soupir pour finalement prendre la parole.

- Tu risques d'être déçue. Je ne me rappelle rien de la nuit dernière. Je savais juste que ça allait arriver, j'ai donc décidé de m'éloigner des habitations avant ma transformation un maximum et m'enfoncer dans les bois, même si je risquais de m'y perdre.

- Tu sais depuis quand tu es comme ça ?

- Deux mois. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment.

- Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas une experte en mutation en loup-garou, mais je ne pense pas que cela se passe sans élément déclencheur ni douleur.

- Oh il y a eu la douleur, crois moi. C'est juste… Je ne me rappelle pas ce que je faisais là-bas. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle est que je rentrais de soirée avec des amis à mon appartement. Je ne me souviens pas d'être arrivé là-bas. Les premiers souvenirs que j'ai ont attrait à la douleur inhumaine qui s'est arrêtée alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il devait être quelque chose comme 11h, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai été faire des examens après à l'hôpital je n'avais rien, mais c'est tout juste s'ils ne m'ont pas gardé en psychiatrie. J'ai commencé à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à…

- Jusqu'au mois dernier.

- Oui. Je me déteste. J'ai compris le lendemain matin que c'était moi qui avait fait ça. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Heureusement malgré tout j'étais à l'extérieur de la ville et seul, je cherchais des réponses à ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelque chose en moi, mon instinct, me disait de m'éloigner. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Quelqu'un est mort par ma faute. Depuis, j'évite tout le monde, personne ne comprend. J'ai même arrêté les cours.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cette région qui est loin de Phoenix ? Enfin, même si elle est un peu perdue, elle n'est pas désertique non plus.

- Le temps, la végétation dense et le peu nombre d'habitants. Et puis, j'ai reçu quelques jours avant ma décision de partir des offres promotionnelles par mail pour partir en voyage, et Seattle en faisait partie avec ses environs. Je n'ai pas tellement réfléchi encore, je me suis laissé guider par mes instincts. J'ai l'impression qu'ils prennent le dessus en ce moment.

- Je pense que c'est normal. Je vais être franche, tu as encore plus d'ennuis que ce que tu penses.

- Comment ça ? Comment ça pourrait être pire ?

- C'est simple. Pour l'instant tu ne représentes un danger que pour les autres, mais vois le bon côté des choses, ce n'est qu'une fois par mois. Ce que tu ignores, c'est que les loups-garous sont en voie de disparition parce qu'ils sont traqués sans relâche et tués.

- Quoi ? Et comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je sais ça parce que je connais les traqueurs. Je ne te ferai pas de mal et je t'aiderai de mon mieux, mais ça risque d'être délicat et tu devras me faire confiance. En fait, tu te retrouves devant ce choix maintenant. Soit tu me fais confiance vraiment, sois tu es libre de partir. Mais si tu fais un choix il faut que tu t'y tiennes.

- J'ai le droit à mes réponses avant ?

- Pose tes questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre comme je peux.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Je veux dire tu étais quelqu'un d'effacé, là tu sembles plein d'assurance et… Enfin rencontrer un loup-garou n'est pas censé être un évènement ordinaire, et ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter plus que ça…

- Je veux bien te répondre, mais tu vas devoir me laisser parler sans m'interrompre, sinon tu vas paniquer.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit puisse encore m'étonner.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

- Détrompe-toi. Et bien si je suis aussi à l'aise avec le sujet c'est parce que je suis moi-même un vampire…

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de poursuivre pour voir sa réaction. Effectivement il s'était trompé, je pouvais encore l'étonner.

- Mais tu ne crains rien de moi. Si beaucoup de légendes sur les vampires sont fausses, celle du sang humain est vraie. Cependant, ma famille et moi ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal. Donc détends-toi. Quand je suis arrivée à Forks, j'étais bien celle que tu connaissais, j'étais bien humaine. Mais je fis la rencontre d'une famille très étrange, presque malgré moi. C'est une longue histoire que je pourrai te raconter plus tard. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma maladresse et ma malchance ne m'avait pas quittée et je me suis retrouvée à être sauvée à plusieurs reprises par l'un des membres de cette famille, Edward. J'appris par la suite qu'il était autant fasciné par moi que ce que moi je l'étais par lui. Je fis des recherches sur lui et avec les éléments que je possédais je suis arrivée à une conclusion qu'il m'a été difficile d'admettre : il était un vampire, tout comme devaient l'être les autres membres de sa famille. Je te passe les détails, mais aujourd'hui il est mon mari. J'ai choisi de devenir un vampire pour passer l'éternité à ses côtés, et alors que j'étais humaine nous avons eu une fille, Renesmée.

- Vous avez eu un enfant ?

- Oui, moitié humaine, moitié vampire. Tu verras, elle a le monde à ses pieds tellement elle est adorable. Elle grandit aussi très vite, beaucoup trop vite. D'après ce que nous savons, elle s'arrêtera une fois devenue adulte pour devenir immortelle.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as dit que je pouvais encore m'étonner. Ceux qui chassent les loups-garous sont des vampires aussi ?

- Oui, un clan en fait. Ils sont un peu l'équivalent d'une famille royale. Nous avons malheureusement eu quelques problèmes avec eux, le dernier ne datant que de quelques mois. C'était à cause de Renesmée, mais là encore c'est une longue histoire.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était la maison de ta famille. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont partis un petit peu pour ne pas t'apeurer. Nous étions tombé d'accord que ce serait plus simple que nous parlions juste tous les deux puisque tu me connaissais. Mais je crois que c'est le moment qu'ils reviennent.

- Tu vas les appeler ?

- Inutile. Il faut que je t'avoue que notre conversation a certainement été suivie par Edward et Alice. Le premier a la faculté de lire dans les pensées et la deuxième voit l'avenir.

- Quoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à son interrogation que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit délicatement.

* * *

_Notes sur le jeu du loup-garou. Désolée, j'adore ce jeu, il s'est imposé à moi pour l'histoire. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un jeu de rôle. Tout ce monde tire une carte-personnage. Vous pourrez trouver un ou plusieurs loups-garous, des villageois et des personnages spéciaux comme la voyante, la sorcière ou encore la petite fille. Le but est de rester en vie. La nuit les loups-garous se réveillent et décident d'un commun accord de manger quelqu'un sous l'œil avisé du maître du jeu, et le jour tout le monde se réveille et tente d'éliminer un loup-garou lors d'un conseil. D'autres personnages pourront intervenir comme la petite fille qui a le droit d'entrouvrir les yeux la nuit en essayant de ne pas se faire découvrir afin de découvrir l'identité des loups-garous. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer comme ça, je m'excuse donc si vous n'avez rien compris, mais si vous avez l'occasion d'y jouer un jour, n'hésitez pas !_


	6. 6 : Jalousie

_Je suis contente que de plus en plus de monde mette mon histoire en alerte... :D Pour répondre à Doudoune51, oui il est à l'aise et pour plusieurs raisons que vous commencez à découvrir un peu dans ce chapitre, les explications suivront dans les chapitres suivants. Je continue en tous cas à jouer avec Robert, et là j'ai décidé d'embêter aussi Edward. Après tout, je fais ce que je veux c'est moi qui écrit ! Et toc ! Rappel, l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, mais bon tout ça vous le savez ! Bisous à tous_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Jalousie (POV Edward)**

Bella nous avait appelés à travers Robert. J'avoue que j'en étais soulagé. Je commençais à perdre patience. Naïve comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi notre invité ne s'était pas autant rebellé. Je me sortis cependant cette pensée de la tête afin de pouvoir le mettre à mon tour en confiance. Bella effectua les présentations.

- Robert, voici Carlisle et Esmée mes beaux-parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et enfin mon mari Edward.

A mon nom il fit une légère grimace et grogna intérieurement. Carlisle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Bienvenue à toi Robert. Je sais que cela peut sembler plus que troublant, mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider, les amis de Bella sont nos amis à tous.

- Heu je vous remercie…

Il était plus que mal à l'aise et cela se comprenait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait le mot « vampire » mais il avait conscience que si nous le voulions il pouvait mourir sans pouvoir agir d'une quelconque manière. Ce fut Bella qui reprit la parole.

- Robert, as-tu des questions encore ? Ou peut-être as-tu faim…

- Oui j'avoue que mon ventre commence à hurler…

Aussitôt Esmée partit afin de lui cuisiner un plat. J'avais envie de lui dire de l'empoisonner, mais cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Je crois.

- Sinon… Tu avais commencé à dire quelque chose Bella… Enfin je ne sais pas si je peux mais…

- A propos des dons c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, quand on devient vampire, on développe un don, selon Carlisle il a un rapport avec notre vie précédente en tant qu'humain. Certains dons sont un peu plus impressionnants car si certains ne font que développer davantage la personnalité, comme Carlisle sa compassion, d'autres sont plus techniques. Alice voit l'avenir, enfin c'est assez subjectif et il y a des limites. D'ailleurs, Alice, est-ce que tu peux maintenant que…

- Oui, cela ne me pose plus de problème.

Robert s'interrogeait sur ces phrases dont le sens lui échappait. Je préférais qu'on ne s'étende pas sur le sujet, moins il en savait mieux je me portais. Heureusement Bella reprit son explication.

- Jasper quant à lui ressent tes émotions et peut les influencer. Enfin Edward entend les pensées.

Je préférais ne pas le regarder sinon j'allais malgré moi lui jeter un regard noir et j'aurais risqué des ennuis avec Bella.

- V… Vraiment ? C'est impressionnant.

J'hochai la tête. Il détourna vite la conversation.

- Et toi Bella, tu as un don technique ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte, je suis un bouclier. Tous les dons des vampires qui prennent en compte le psychique ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, c'est pour ça qu'Edward n'entend pas mes pensées. Mais je disposais de ce don quand j'étais encore humaine, il n'a fait que se développer.

Et là un grognement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Je me rendis compte au bout de 2-3 secondes par les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers moi que j'en étais l'origine. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, mais en même temps pour qui se prenait-il ? Depuis son réveil et sa rencontre avec Bella il n'avait eu de cesse de fantasmer sur elle. Là il avait pensé au fait que tant que je ne l'approchais pas, il pourrait passer du temps avec elle sans que je le sache.

Soudain Alice attira mon attention grâce à une vision. Elle me voyait lui sauter dessus. Ses yeux réprobateurs suffirent pour que je me lève et sorte.

_Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? Arrête-toi ! Je ne te comprends pas mais je sais que ça ne te ressemble pas alors calme toi il a besoin de nous. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

C'était maintenant Bella qui me fusillait du regard. Je sortis quand même, sentant que mes limites étaient trop mises à l'épreuve. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maintenant que le problème Jacob est terminé ça va recommencer ? Je n'arriverai donc jamais à ne pas être jaloux ou à éviter que quelqu'un tourne autour d'elle ?

J'essayais de retrouver mon calme et de réfléchir de manière posée. J'étais bien placé pour savoir que Bella était plus que désirable mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans le cas présent. Mon esprit s'égara malgré moi à la nuit d'avant-hier. Bella et moi venions de coucher Renesmée quand elle me plaqua contre le lit. Nous attendions ce moment depuis le levé du soleil. Je lui arrachai ses vêtements qui tombèrent en lambeaux – après tout avec tout ce que lui avait acheté Alice je pouvais me le permettre – et examinai sa silhouette parfaite. Elle fit de même alors qu'elle commençait à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps qui brulait de désir pour elle. Notre étreinte dura toute la nuit, sauvage, tant que je me demandais comme Nessie pouvait dormir. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, notre instinct nous guidait.

Notre instinct… Merde c'est vrai, c'est un jeune loup-garou. Je compris alors que je devais prendre mon mal en patience. Il était guidé entièrement par son instinct de jeune loup qui expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ma femme comme cela. Mais quand même ! Il pourrait comprendre qu'elle est mariée !

Mes pas m'avaient mené chez Charlie et Renesmée courut vers moi à ma vue. Mon visage si bougon s'illumina alors. Oui, en dehors de Bella elle était l'amour de ma vie. Jacob avait intérêt à tout faire pour elle et à ce qu'elle ne soit jamais malheureuse s'il voulait rester entier.

- Bonjour Charlie !

- Edward ! Je pensais que vous alliez me la laisser encore pour la nuit, je ne vous voyais pas revenir.

- On a eu des imprévus.

- Quelque chose de grave ?

- Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ça devrait aller. Je peux la ramener ? A moins que vous ayez prévu quelque chose avec elle…

- Non, et de toute façon tu sais qu'elle ne peut rester longtemps ici, elle n'aime jamais ce que je lui fais à manger donc ne mange jamais beaucoup. Elle est trop gâtée.

Un rire de papy-gâteau se fit entendre. Il avait quand même raison sur ce point, mais en même temps avec une famille dont certains membres ont plusieurs siècles et un amoureux imprégné le contraire serait étonnant. Je commençai donc à faire le chemin inverse pendant que ma fille me détaillait sa visite chez son grand-père. C'est complètement calmé que je repassai la porte de la villa. Ils étaient toujours en train de discuter et Renesmée se jeta au cou de sa maman. Cette dernière eut ce visage rayonnant que seule ma fille pouvait provoquer. J'adressai pour la première fois la parole à Robert.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'avoue que de temps en temps je me sens incontrôlable et dans ces moments là la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller me calmer.

- Heu… Excuses acceptées.

- Qu'ai-je raté ?

- On se demande si on arrive qu'il n'y ait plus d'accident les Volturi viendraient quand même… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Alice m'avait répondu bien que ce soit à Bella que je m'étais adressée. Elle semblait encore en colère contre moi. Tant pis, je lui expliquerai plus tard.

- Peut-être pas, si un doute s'installe en eux sur la possibilité que ce ne soit pas un loup-garou qui ait fait ça, ou même qu'ils n'en aient pas entendu parler. Mais je vous rappelle que c'est Caius qui tient à l'extermination des loups, et que c'est lui qui ne nous apprécie vraiment pas. Mais Alice, tu ne vois vraiment rien ?

- Pour l'instant non, ils n'ont pas l'intention d'intervenir. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'ils connaissent l'évènement.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Quelqu'un veut tuer mon Jacob ?

Mince, nous n'avions pas fait attention à Nessie. Pour elle un loup-garou était nécessairement quelqu'un come Jacob. Bella lui tendit un tendre sourire.

- Non ma chérie. Jacob ne craint rien, personne ne lui veut du mal ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais pourtant vous avez dit que…

- Oui, mais c'est différent, et puis personne ne craint rien pour l'instant.

- Qui est Jacob ?

La question de Robert était légitime, même si elle était dérangeante. Je compris que le sujet avait été évité même en mon absence et que personne n'avait mentionné l'existence des Quileute. Nous ne savions pas trop quoi dire, c'était délicat. Notre hôte remarqua notre malaise.

- Heu si ce ne sont pas mes affaires je le comprendrai !

- Non ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit Bella. C'est juste que c'est délicat à t'expliquer, d'autant plus que ça ne nous concerne pas nous. Comment te dire… Disons qu'il n'y a pas qu'une sorte de loups-garous. Il en existe d'autres et Jacob en est un. Contrairement à toi, il se transforme en loup quand il le désire et se contrôle entièrement. En fait il n'a le nom de loup-garou qu'à cause de sa forme de loup. Mais je ne peux pas trop t'en dire davantage, c'est à eux de le faire s'ils le veulent.

Pour la première fois, Robert commençait à prendre pleinement conscience de toutes les implications de cette longue discussion. Il blêmit et son cœur commença à battre à plus grande allure.

_Je vais me réveiller, tout cela n'est pas possible. C'est tellement… Dément ! Oui c'est le mot que je cherchais. Tout cela n'existe que dans les films, ou alors je suis déjà arrivé en Enfer. Non, même l'Enfer ne serait pas comme ça. Là c'est à la fois réel et irréel. Loups-garous – de plusieurs sortes ??? – vampires, sang, meurtres… Non, c'est impossible. Et puis des beautés pareilles ça n'existe pas. Non il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire tuer tout à l'heure, en même temps c'était justifié, mais comment contrôler des pensées ? _

- On ne le peut pas, tout comme moi je ne peux que difficilement ne pas entendre celles qui sont autour de moi.

J'avais répondu à son interrogation silencieuse pour le sortir de sa réflexion. Personne ne l'avait interrompu pour que je puisse savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait de la situation.

- Par contre, il va falloir que tu fasses attention à toi. Je crois que comme les jeunes vampires tu ne peux que très difficilement maitriser ton instinct. Ça s'apprend avec le temps mais il va falloir te montrer patient et attentif. J'essaierai de faire de même.

Il comprit ma remarque et sa portée. Oui, il allait falloir que je contrôle ma jalousie et mon propre instinct protecteur. Esmée comprit qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la discussion pour le moment.

- Je crois Robert que tu es épuisé, tout cela n'a fait que t'éprouver davantage. Tu devrais aller te reposer. La chambre dans laquelle tu te trouvais est l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, avant qu'il ne déménage avec Bella et Renesmée à un cottage pas très loin. Je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'inconvénient que tu l'utilises pour le moment.

J'acquiesçais. Alice se jeta alors sur Nessie.

- Hey Nessie ! Je nous ai vu avec Rosalie faire les magasins toutes les trois pour t'acheter des vêtements ! On y va ?

Le sourire de ma fille suffit à mettre immédiatement les trois pros du shopping dehors. Quant à Bella, elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle était encore en colère, je le sentais tout comme Jasper qui s'éloigna avec Emmett pour avoir un peu d'air frais.

_Edward, je crois que nous devons parler. Tous les deux. Maintenant. _


	7. 7 : Réconciliation sur l'oreiller

_Du Blabla avant le chapitre, un peu plus que d'habitude. Déjà, avant tout merci pour vos **reviews**. _

_**Doudoune51** avait dit que ça sentait la "**Réconcilation sur l'oreiller**". Pour être franche je ne pensais pas le faire comme ça, mais je dois avouer que l'idée m'a bien plu. Du coup, pour rendre hommage à l'inspiratrice, j'ai donné l'expression comme nom au chapitre =D. _

_Par ailleurs, pour faire plaisir aux **perverses non-anonymes d'Allociné**, je me suis essayée au **lemon**, je ne promets rien sur la qualité du résultat, mais au moins j'aurai essayé !_

_En parlant d'Allociné, je fais de la pub sur une **OS** à laquelle j'ai un peu participé justement sur **Allociné** qui est complètement déjantée. Si vous voulez rire, voir Jasper se faire enlever par les extraterrestres, Leah Rosalie et Emmett faire ménage à trois, Bella accoucher d'un mini E.T. etc. c'est par ici ! Allez dans mon profil, Favorits Stories, et le titre de l'OS est "**Guerre des mondes**" retranscrite magnifiquement par FHP2208_

_Enfin, ce chapitre n'est pas énorme, il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, il est un peu un chapitre de transition et de pause avant de mieux reprendre. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai mettre le prochain, il parait qu'en fac de droit il faut travailler, que c'est mieux pour avoir son année... Arf, dur la vie !_

_Bisous à tous_

_**Edition du soir après m'être rendu compte que deux points de vue du début n'étaient pas les bons, j'avais mis les pensées d'Edward au lieu de Bella, ça m'apprendra à écrire en cours de droit administratif XD Désolée pour ceux qui l'auront lu avant la modification...**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation sur l'oreiller (POV Bella)**

Je bouillais. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Bon sang, il ne lui avait rien fait !

Nous étions sortis de la maison et marchions depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.

- Bella ?

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise, et il l'avait mérité.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Dès lors que tu as passé le pas de la porte j'ai cru que t'allais lui sauter dessus ! Il n'y avait pas besoin du don de Jasper pour s'en rendre compte ! Tu crois que ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile pour lui ?

Il prit une inspiration avant de me répondre, semblant hésiter.

- Je vais te le dire, mais j'aimerais que tu te mettes à ma place. Toute la conversation que vous avez eu tous les deux, il ne t'a écouté qu'à moitié.

- Comment ça ? Il semblait particulièrement attentif !

- Oui et non. Disons que son imagination fonctionnait bien…

J'entendis un grognement. Une seule chose pouvait expliquer sa phrase et son comportement. Oh non, s'il y avait une chose à ne pas faire, c'était bien de fantasmer sur moi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

- Quand bien même, ton comportement est inexcusable.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point son imagination allait loin. Je me suis à peu près retenu jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'il espère sincèrement de passer à l'acte dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Là j'ai préféré partir sinon j'allais lui arracher la tête, et ce n'est pas une image, Alice l'avait vu. Je suis vraiment désolé mais là c'était plus fort que moi. Quand je suis parti, j'ai pu réfléchir de manière posée et je me suis rappelé à quel point l'instinct est fort au début, c'est probablement pour cela qu'il a autant de mal à se contrôler, cela m'a calmé un peu et Renesmée a fini. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je te promets de faire des efforts.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Merde Edward ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire ? Je me suis sentie prise entre vous deux sans savoir le pourquoi du comment ! Tu aurais au moins pu me prendre à part une minute afin de m'expliquer je ne savais plus où me mettre ni quoi dire ! Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que ce soit un loup-garou, que tes préjugés revenaient alors que nous étions censés avoir outre passé tout ça. Et on va faire quoi maintenant ? Le tenir le plus loin de toi que possible afin que tu ne lui sautes pas dessus ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais réussir à me contrôler. A la fin il a compris de lui-même et a fait un effort pour chasser ses idées, s'il fait des efforts j'en ferai aussi, je te le promets encore.

- Bien, il y a intérêt. De toute façon, il vaut mieux pour toi que vous arriviez à vous contrôler.

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que le vibreur de mon téléphone portable raisonna dans la forêt. Voyant qui m'appelait, je décrochai immédiatement.

- Alice ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Rosalie et moi avons juste envie de t'enlever ta fille pour la soirée elle a réussi à nous détendre et je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher.

- Bon, vous avez vos « hommes » respectifs à vous occuper et à chaque fois vous la couchez trop tard donc je ne suis pas trop d'accord Alice…

- S'il te plait Bellaaaaaaa ! De toute façon nos « hommes » comme tu dis ont décidé d'aller se faire un grizzly ou deux alors…

- Je vais donc te poser la question différemment Alice, qu'as-tu vu ?

Je savais que quand ma belle-sœur était aussi têtue et enjouée elle avait une idée en tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que j'ai vu quelque chose Bella ? On a juste envie de passer du temps avec notre nièce ! Et puis tu sais combien on adore la voir dormir, à 22h00 maximum elle est dans les bras de Morphée !

- Alice, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais ça ne me plait guère, et tu n'as pas de chance tu ne peux pas me faire ta tête de chien-mort-d'amour.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu Bella ? Jamais je n'oserais te manipuler voyons ! Et puis si tu le penses vraiment, ça peut s'arranger, je peux débarquer chez toi si tu veux, et là tu ne pourras plus rien me refuser !

Je soupirai. Edward quant à lui était explosé de rire, si cela était encore possible il en pleurerait, merci du soutien ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait arranger son cas celui là ! Sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien faire contre, je capitulai.

- T'as gagné Alice, mais 21h30 au lit, et je dis bien au lit, pas dans des bras quelconques. Ce n'est pas bon pour un enfant d'être toujours dans les bras de quelqu'un et je veux qu'elle vive dans un maximum de normalité si c'est encore possible. Tu m'as bien comprise ? Si tu n'appliques pas mes ordres à la lettre je le saurai soit par Edward, soit par Renesmée !

- Youpi ! Je t'adore ma Bella ! Ettuverrastuvasbienenprofiter !

- Quoi ?

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase à une vitesse telle que je n'étais pas bien sure d'avoir compris, bien que je me doutais depuis le début de son manège. Je me tournai vers le vampire qui me servait de mari et qui riait toujours autant.

- Et en plus, ça t'amuse ! Tu crois vraiment que tu es en train d'arranger ton cas ?

- Je suis désolée Bella, mais Alice arrive toujours à manipuler les gens d'une telle manière que chacune de tes tentatives de résistance sont hilarantes.

Il avait difficilement prononcé cette phrase car plus je lui lançais mon regard noir, moins il arrivait à se calmer. Heureusement qu'il était déjà mort car là j'aurais eu peur pour son taux d'oxygène dans son sang. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait raison, Alice aura toujours raison quoi que l'on fasse. Si ce n'était pas comme ça, ce ne serait pas Alice. Je me permis alors un sourire lui signifiant que j'admettais qu'il avait raison.

- Bref, où en étions-nous ?

- Tu me menaçais de mort si je ne me comportais pas bien, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu te trouves drôle dis moi ! L'humour d'Emmett commence à déteindre sur toi !

- S'il te plait, j'adore mon frère mais ne m'insulte pas.

A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il prit mon visage délicatement entre ses mains pour m'embrasser. _Non Bella, ne succombe pas, il s'est mal comporté, non Bella tu avais dit que tu lui faisais la tête, allez Bella un peu de courage, résiste, résis… Oh et puis zut !_ Je lui rendis son baiser avec fougue, m'agrippant à sa chevelure couleur cuivre. Il descendit quant à lui ses mains à la hauteur de mes fesses pour me faire d'abord rapprocher de lui puis pour me soulever. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de sa taille parfaite, et avant d'avoir le temps de m'apercevoir que nous nous déplacions je me retrouvais allongée sur mon lit de plus de 2 mètres.

Tout en m'embrassant, Edward avait entrepris de me déshabiller. Le bouton de mon Jean sauta, puis il fit y glisser la fermeture-éclair. Je soulevai mes fesses afin qu'il puisse me l'enlever entièrement. Toutes mes résolutions s'étaient envolées dès lors que mon corps avait pris le pouvoir sur ma raison. Mon désir était tel que ma culotte était déjà trempée. Sans rompre le baiser, l'air ne me manquait plus depuis ma transformation (avantage que j'appréciais à chaque câlin avec Edward), j'entrepris d'enlever le pantalon de mon mari. Malheureusement son pantalon de toile ne résista pas longtemps à ma violence. Son sexe était déjà extrêmement dur, le boxer commençait à montrer ses limites de résistance. Le premier moment où nos lèvres se quittèrent fut celui où il voulut retirer le chemisier que je portais. Cependant lui non plus ne résista pas longtemps, pas plus que le tee-shirt moulant qu'Edward portait, dommage je l'aimais bien. Nous nous retrouvâmes très vite en sous vêtements. Edward commença à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps, commençant par le creux entre mes deux seins. Il fit ensuite glisser les bretelles de mon soutien gorge avant de le retirer entièrement mais délicatement. Je le soupçonne de l'aimer énormément, le contraire serait de toute façon étonnant puisque c'est Alice qui l'avait acheté. Il embrassa ensuite avidement seins me laissant échapper un râle de plaisir. Il fut ensuite surpris quand je le retournai, me plaçant à califourchon sur lui afin de lui retirer le dernier morceau de tissu qui survivait difficilement. Mes lèvres allèrent à la rencontre de son sexe qui durcit et grossit plus encore. J'entrepris alors des allers et retours jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape par les épaules et me pénètre d'un habile coup de rein. A chaque coup il essayait d'aller plus profondément encore pendant que j'hurlai mon plaisir. Nous atteignîmes le septième ciel en même temps.

Le matin venu, Edward se demanda pourquoi je riais alors que je m'habillais.

- Parce que je suis sure qu'Alice avait tout manigancé afin que n'on se réconcilie pleinement après la journée d'hier.

- Hypothèse plausible en effet.

Son rire se joignit au mien, et c'est détendus que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa, jusqu'à ce que nous reconnûmes un lot d'odeurs particulières…


	8. 8 : Trop de loups garous

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis super fière de moi *s'envoie des fleurs*, j'arrive à publier beaucoup plus régulièrement que ce que je prévoyais, pourvu que ça continue. Après le chapitre-pause qui a semblé vous avoir plu finalement (perverse un jour, perverse toujours !) voici le chapitre-début-d'explications. Il n'est pas très long, et je crois que vous allez trouver que je vous laisse sur votre faim, mais c'est le prix à payer pour avoir des publications régulières, surtout que j'essaie de faire des chapitres à peu près équilibrés les uns par rapport aux autres. Voilà, j'espère que celui là vous plaira. _ _Lauriane_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Trop de loups-garous** **tue le loup-garou** (POV Edward)

Ouille ! Comme si un loup ne suffisait pas, voilà une bonne partie des deux meutes Quileute qui débarquait. J'aurais envie de dire « trop de loups-garous tue le loup-garou » mais ça pourrait faire mauvais genre. Il fallait de toute façon s'y attendre mais bon.

Bella semblait avoir compris que nous avions des invités car elle accéléra le pas et arriva avec son plus grand sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour vous-deux ! répondit Alice. Alors, la nuit a été agréable ?

- Très merci, nous aurons d'ailleurs des comptes à régler toutes les deux.

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Tu m'aimes trop de toute façon.

Et là, fou rire général. Alice arborait de nouveau sa tête d'ange pendant que Bella tentait de garder tant bien que mal son sérieux. Carlisle fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est réuni, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Tout le monde s'assit pendant que je reprenais ma fille qui était dans les bras de Jacob pour lui dire bonjour. Bella vint contre moi pour l'embrasser à son tour et nous prîmes place. Je regardai plus particulièrement la liste des présents. Toute ma famille était là, Robert également (il n'aurait pas pu se casser une jambe celui là ?), et du côté Quileute Jacob, Sam, Leah, Quil, Seth et Billy. L'atmosphère était tendue, et je lus dans les pensées de notre « invité d'honneur » qu'il ignorait l'identité exacte des Quileute. Mon père répondit à son interrogation silencieuse.

- Robert, voici des membres de la tribu Quileute. Parmi eux, tu as les personnes les plus importantes, à savoir Billy, qui est l'ancien et le chef de famille Black. Voici Jacob, un alpha, nous t'en dirons un peu plus après, et Sam le second alpha.

Trop tard, mon père avait déjà perdu Robert qui n'avait rien compris. J'apporterai des précisions si besoin est.

- Et voici également Leah, Quil et Seth. Ils sont tous, à l'exception de Billy, des loups-garous tels que nous te les avions mentionnés hier.

- Hein ?

Je décidai d'aider mon père pour apporter les précisions selon l'état de sa compréhension.

- Je vais te l'expliquer autrement Robert. Il t'a été expliqué hier qu'il existe d'autres loups-garous, des différents de toi. Et bien les voilà. Ils sont différents par rapport à toi en presque tous points, ne laissant en commun que le nom. Ils se transforment quand ils le désirent en véritables loups, certes bien plus imposants mais en loups et ne le deviennent pas en étant mordus.

- Mais comment alors ?

- C'est génétique, précisa Billy. Il n'y a encore pas très longtemps il n'existait qu'une tribu, mais des évènements ont fait qu'aujourd'hui il y en a deux qui vivent en parfaite harmonie. Les alphas sont les chefs des tribus si tu veux, les loups leur doivent obéissance. Sam et Jacob sont donc les chefs de leur tribu respective.

- Notre rôle est de combattre les vampires, enchaina Jacob.

- Il n'y a pas un problème dans l'énoncé ?

- Non. Il y a soixante-dix ans mon grand père a conclu un pacte avec Carlisle. Si les Cullen ne se nourrissaient pas d'humains, n'en mordaient pas et ne traversaient pas la frontière de la réserve il y aurait alors une cohabitation pacifique. Ils sont partis quelques années après, faisant ainsi s'éteindre les loups-garous car cette forme n'était plus nécessaire. Depuis leur retour à Forks il y a quelques années, les loups sont réapparus, c'était génétiquement programmé comme si leur présence avait été l'interrupteur pour procéder à notre mutation. Une nouvelle génération de loups est alors née, mais nous avons reconfirmé le pacte. Ce qui a marqué un véritable changement a été Bella. Elle a d'abord été un trait d'union et une alliance plus forte a été créée entre les Cullen est les Quileute, voire même une amitié. Nous avons même combattu ensembles il y a quelques mois pour sauver la vie de Nessie entre autres.

Il était resté silencieux durant le discours de Jacob. Il encaissait tant bien que mal le coup. Cela faisait quand même beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. J'essai de lire ses pensées pour l'aider mais je n'y arrivais pas. Non, Bella ne m'en empêchait pas. C'était juste celles de Leah qui étaient un peu trop… imposantes. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand ce n'est pas un loup c'est un autre ! Je le répète, trop de loup-garou tue le loup-garou. Maintenant c'était au tour de Leah de fantasmer sur Robert. Il lui faisait un tel effet ?

Pour la première fois, je tentai de l'observer objectivement. Bon, je l'admets, pour un « humain » il était bien proportionné. En fait, il ressemble un peu à ce que j'étais il y a un siècle. Je détournai le regard. Non, il faut que je me calme, sinon je vais voir des ressemblances partout. Pourtant, les yeux de ma mère, ce vert profond… Non, coïncidence et tais-toi Edward !

- Tu as dit quelque chose Edward ?

Bella me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Heu… Non pourquoi ?

- Il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire « tais-toi Edward ».

J'avais vraiment dit ça tout haut ? Il faut que je me soigne avant que cela devienne trop tard. Hier je voulais le tuer, aujourd'hui il me fait me replonger dans le passé, je vais commencer à perdre sérieusement patience. Pour me changer les idées je me retournai vers les pensées de Robert.

… _ne suis pas sur que je doive les croire. En fait je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui perds la tête. Plus j'ai d'explications, plus c'est invraisemblable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi ?_

- Je peux répondre à cette question. La bataille où nous avons combattu ensembles avec les Quileute était presque perdue d'avance. Pour faire simple, il y a une loi qui interdit de faire des enfants immortels. Un vampire un jour a aperçu Renesmée et a cru qu'elle était vraiment un vampire, l'idée d'hybride relevant à ce moment là de l'impossible. Tout le clan royal des Volturi dont nous t'avons parlé s'est déplacé pour nous punir, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Nous avons alors demandé de l'aide pour qu'on nous écoute et nous avons finalement pu leur prouver notre bonne foi et le caractère inoffensif de Renesmée, nous nous en sommes donc plus que bien tirés. Mais aujourd'hui ils se méfient de nous. Nous sommes le plus grand clan qu'il existe, eux mis à part, et la naissance de Renesmée, la transformation de Bella et l'alliance avec les loups-garous n'arrangent rien. Ils n'attendent qu'une erreur de notre part pour effacer la menace. On t'a dit que les loups-garous, ta forme, sont chassés, éradiqués. Ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui est déjà très dangereux, mais nous espérons qu'ils n'ont pas repéré ta trace le mois dernier. Le problème c'est que c'est arrivé encore trop près de nous.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? Que vous ne voulez plus de moi ici ?

- Non. Tu n'as pas compris. Si c'était le cas, nous t'aurions tué dans la forêt. Il est vrai que le fait que Bella t'ait reconnu a joué en ta faveur, mais nous voulions avant tout te trouver.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il faut que nous comprenions comment tu es devenu un loup-garou. Tu ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose de la manière de devenir tel quel, mais nous si. Il faut soit le vouloir soit être très chanceux, ou malchanceux selon ton point de vue. N'importe quelle morsure ne va pas, il faut qu'elle soit faite dans le cœur, et il faut que le loup ne t'ait pas tué. Il faut que nous trouvions qui t'a fait ça, si cela a été un hasard ou que ce quelqu'un voulait faire un loup-garou dans la région.

- Ce qui pose le plus de problèmes, reprit Carlisle, c'est qu'à notre connaissance il n'y avait pas de loup-garou dans la région. Et même si cela avait été le cas, il ne serait pas sorti le soir sans protection car il n'a jamais fait entendre parler de lui, il serait alors beaucoup plus discret. Quelque chose ne colle pas.

- Vous pensez que votre famille est visée ? Ce n'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

Leah avait prit pour la première fois la parole. En un sens elle avait raison, pourquoi tout ramener à nous ? Mais quand même, cela fait beaucoup. Ce fut Bella qui lui répondit.

- Et encore, nous pourrions faire pire. Nous pourrions imaginer qu'Edward n'a pas été choisi par hasard. Là, peut-être ce serait tiré par les cheveux, mais si on va jusqu'au bout du raisonnement, nous n'aurions surement pas épargné la vie de quelqu'un que nous ne connaissions pas. Mais là encore, miracle quelqu'un que je connaissais.

- Je suis venu dans la région par hasard, Bella, ça ne va pas.

- Non, pas par hasard. Tu as reçu par courriel des propositions de voyage du côté de Seattle. Sauf que j'ai fait vérifier Alice qui me l'a confirmé tout à l'heure, l'agence qui t'a envoyé ça n'existe pas. Hier Edward m'a fait remarquer que tu étais mené par ton instinct, instinct très fort compte tenu de ta récente transformation. Si on avait voulu t'amener dans la région sans éveiller le moindre soupçon probant, on n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ça c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais tout aussi probable que le hasard si on regarde bien.

Nous étions tous sciés. Une fois encore, c'était Bella qui avançait les conclusions face aux éléments que nous avions. Oui, c'était osé, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle était plus que proche de la vérité. Si c'est le cas…

- C'est grave ce que tu nous dis Bella, commenta Carlisle. Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il nous manque des éléments, comme qui a fait ça, et pourquoi Robert ne se souvient de rien. Mais, quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le même genre d'illumination que celle eue à propos de Victoria, donc oui j'y crois.

Elle avait conclus avec une telle tristesse dans sa voix que Renesmée se lova encore plus sur elle et moi je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules. L'atmosphère s'était encore davantage alourdie. Sam posa la question fatidique.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?


	9. 9 : Et c'est reparti

_Encore un chapitre court (le plus court même depuis le début) mais il est en complément du précédent. Pour être franche, je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais faire évoluer la situation, puis je me suis retrouvée comme Alice : plus je décidais de la tournure, mieux je voyais la suite du scénario et comment j'allais arriver à ce que je veux. C'est bien d'avoir un début et une fin, faut-il encore avoir le milieu ! Bon allez je vous laisse à votre lecture et vais me coucher. Bisous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Et c'est reparti. POV Bella**

_- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_

Question qui semblait rester sans réponse. Je commençais à douter de ma théorie. Non pas que je pensais qu'elle était fausse, mais ce serait tellement plus facile si je me trompais du tout au tout ! Quoique, cela nous referait partir à zéro.

- Imaginons que tu as raison Bella, crois-tu vraiment que tout ça aurait pu se faire sans qu'Alice le voit ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, regardez par rapport à Victoria. Il suffit d'être bien informé sur les pouvoirs des uns et des autres. Ce n'est plus très difficile maintenant.

Cette discussion semblait sans fin. On n'avançait que par hypothèses. Robert perdit patience.

- Et bien j'ai la solution, je m'en vais. J'ai déjà suffisamment fait couler le sang comme ça. Il est hors de question que d'autres soient encore blessés par ma faute.

Je voulais répondre. Je devais répondre. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de penser « non, ne fais pas ça ». Je voyais que dans les yeux de plus d'une personne dans l'assemblée la décision qui venait d'être avancée était partagée. Mon ténor réagit en premier.

- C'est effectivement la solution de facilité, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Il y a quelques années, c'était en fait quelques mois après ma rencontre avec Bella, nous avons été pourchassés par un vampire, James. En fait c'était Bella qui était pourchassée, ce qui l'intéressait était la traque et le défi contre moi. Nous aurions pu la laisser, et finalement nous n'aurions plus eu de problèmes, mais Bella faisait dorénavant partie de la famille. A la mort de James, ce fut sa compagne Victoria qui prit la relève. Là encore nous avons failli mourir, mais grâce aux loups nous avons pu sauver Bella ainsi que toute la famille. On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres, on se bat pour lui. Bella te connait, elle t'estime et t'apprécie. Pour nous c'est encore tôt pour le dire nous ne te connaissons pas, mais si Bella t'apprécie, nous t'aiderons. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans cette famille. Personne n'est obligé de suivre (il s'était adressé à l'ensemble des personnes présentes), tout le monde est libre. Mais moi je t'aiderai.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Hier encore il voulait le tuer, il était rongé par la jalousie. Je retrouvais mon Edward chevaleresque que j'avais connu au moment de mes questions concernant Jake. Je sais qu'il le faisait pour moi, mais je sais aussi qu'il le faisait parce qu'il était naturellement bon.

Robert semblait aussi touché. Un nouveau silence ce fit. Personne ne contredit Edward, le sourire des uns et des autres suffisait à confirmer ses propos. Esmée tenta une suggestion de sa voix douce et maternelle.

- Et si nous allions tout simplement voir les Volturi ? Leur expliquer la situation et faire la promesse que nous prenons Robert à notre charge, qu'il ne représentera un danger pour personne ? Nous sommes les mieux placés pour prouver que l'on peut aller contre notre nature, et à huit vampires et plusieurs dizaines de loups on peut largement le maitriser une fois par mois ! Ce serait peut-être finalement le moins dangereux, on prouverait ainsi notre bonne foi aux Volturi. Un affrontement n'est de toute façon pas à souhaiter.

Esmée, toujours aussi maternelle à vouloir protéger tout le monde. Instinctivement, nous nous étions tournés vers Alice.

- Je ne vois rien, j'imagine que c'est dû au fait que nous n'avons pas encore vraiment décidé et que la situation sera inédite, les Volturi ne peuvent pas déjà avoir arrêté leur choix. Mais la proposition d'Esmée est peut-être la moins dangereuse…

La moins dangereuse ? Bien sur ! Nous dévoilerons l'existence de Robert qui est peut-être encore secrète et le condamnerons surement directement à mort mais c'est la moins dangereuse ! Qu'a-t-elle dans la tête Alice ?!

- Bella, calme toi ce n'est qu'une suggestion.

Jasper avait dû sentir ma panique et ma colère. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers moi, beurk ! Je bredouillai un bref « désolée » et me concentrai sur ma fille.

- Je suis d'accord. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, c'est le meilleur des compromis.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de partir du principe que ce ne sont pas les Volturi qui sont derrière tout ça. Si ce sont eux…

- Nous les aurons contrés car vous n'aurez rien fait de mal, vous viendrez demander leur approbation et vous vous tiendrez à leur décision, me coupa Robert. Bella, je te remercie de tout cela. Mais je suis d'accord avec cette proposition, c'est soi ça soit je m'en vais tout de suite. Si je préfère cette proposition c'est parce que vous ne pourrez pas être accusés de m'avoir laissé filé. Et puis je ne veux pas fuir. Tu as choisi ta vie, pas moi. Tu peux te contrôler, pas moi. Je suis vraiment un monstre Bella. Vous êtes des gens bien, je le sais. Je ne veux pas vous attirer davantage d'ennuis, surtout pour protéger la vie que j'ai maintenant, objectivement ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je viendrai voir les Volturi et je me conformerai à leur jugement. Si je dois mourir, d'accord. Au moins ce sera en sachant que je protège des personnes que j'apprécie, que cette mort ne sera pas complètement inutile, c'est surement la meilleure mort qu'il puisse exister.

J'étais bouche bée. J'aurais pu prononcer ces paroles. Je les avais pensées quand j'étais sur le point de me faire tuer par James. Et malgré moi je ne trouvais rien à redire.

- Tu as gagné. Mais je t'accompagne.

Et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, l'intégralité des Cullen se joignaient au voyage. Nous partirions dès le lendemain matin, il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps au cas où. Je me tournai vers Jake pendant que tout le monde parlait préparatifs. Un regard partagé avec Edward m'avait confirmé son accord.

- Jake, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur Bella. C'est à propos de Nessie n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il est hors de question que nous l'emmenions avec nous, on ne va pas créer une nouvelle polémique et je ne veux prendre aucun risque supplémentaire. Elle peut rester avec toi à la Push ?

- Bien sur, tu le sais et tu sais à quel point j'aime être avec elle.

- (Groumph) Oui je le sais. Je veux que tu fasses vraiment attention à elle je…

- Bella, je sais que tu vas te séparer d'elle pour la première fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous prendrons soin d'elle. Il ne manquera de rien.

- Peux-tu faire régulièrement des photos et prendre des films ? J'espère que nous ne serons pas partis longtemps mais je ne veux rater aucun de ses jours. Et s'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles et je reviens immédiatement.

- Bella, si je n'avais aucune expérience en ange-gardien je ne dirais rien. Mais cette petite aussi fragile soit-elle ne sera jamais pire que sa mère qui en plus d'être fragile allait sciemment au devant des ennuis et continue encore aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Bella ? Tu ne te fatigueras jamais de me torturer ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Tu vas au devant des ennuis, comme d'habitude. Pendant une vie ça va encore, on se dit au moins que c'est limité et que ça change avec l'âge et les obligations. Mais toi tu vas avoir l'éternité où tu seras toujours en forme ! J'ai bien peur que dans un siècle ou deux tu continues à ce rythme.

- T'exagère Jacob ! Je n'attire plus autant les ennuis !

- Ah oui, et qui connait Robert initialement ?

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Saleté de cabot !

- Tu vois que j'ai raison ! Allez ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussi à garder la mère vivante jusqu'à maintenant, garder la fille sera un jeu d'enfant !

- Arrête de fanfaronner ou je te fais avaler ton dentier.

Je sentis subitement un baiser dans mon cou. Edward nous avait rejoint et avait l'air hilare.

- Alors Jacob, des ennuis avec l'aimant-à-problèmes ?

- Edward si tu t'y mets on fait chambre à part ce soir !

- Non, aucun merci. Je m'en sors, j'arrive de mieux en mieux à faire face à son sale caractère.

- Ah, vous deux huuuum

Un grognement sortit de ma poitrine pendant que je m'éloignais sous une hilarité masculine. Ils me le paieront ! Le restant de la journée se passa à très grande vitesse. Réservation des billets, préparatifs de dernière minute… Le pire en fait fut la conception des valises. J'aurais pu faire la mienne tranquillement si le lutin n'était pas arrivé en même temps dans l'idée de me faire craquer. Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous éterniser, pourtant elle voulait prendre autant d'affaires qui si nous partions un mois voire deux.

Le lendemain matin, après de durs au revoir à ma fille, Sam et Jacob nous emmenaient à l'aéroport où m'attendait mon deuxième voyage pour l'Italie, une fois encore pour de noirs desseins…


	10. 10 : L'expression s'envoyer en l'air

_Bonjour ! J'ai eu envie de faire un **chapitre **sur le **voyage **au lieu de passer directement à Volterra pour ménager un peu le suspens. Comme j'étais de bonne humeur et dans ma journée "**jeux de mots pourris**" le chapitre s'intitule "**L'expression « S'envoyer en l'air »**". Comme vous vous en doutez, je parle... D'**avion** bien sur ! Vous vous attendiez à quelque chose d'autre ? A du **lemon **peut-être ? Ah heuuuu... **L'un n'empêche pas l'autre si** ? Bisous !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : L'expression « S'envoyer en l'air » (POV Edward)**

La décision que nous avions prise ne me plaisait guère même si je savais que c'était la meilleure, ou au moins la moins pire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, plus j'en savais sur Robert, plus quelque chose en moi… Je ne sais pas, c'était étrange. A la fois proche et lointain, connu et étranger, attirant et irritant… De nouveau j'étais fasciné, mais c'était différent de Bella. Impossible à décrire. Quand j'avais dit que nous le protègerions parce que Bella tenait à lui, je n'étais qu'à moitié honnête. Je voulais le protéger parce que je le voulais. Pas seulement pour Bella mais aussi pour moi. Saleté de sentiments humains !

L'au-revoir avec Renesmée avait été déchirant, surtout pour Bella. Jasper avait essayé de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait, pour Bella laisser un peu notre fille était douloureux physiquement. Avec l'expérience j'avais réussi à un peu mieux me contrôler mais je savais que la prochaine fois où je me sentirai entier sera au minimum quand je la retrouverai.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'appréhendais ce voyage. Pas seulement ce qu'il se passerait en Italie, le voyage en lui-même ne me rassurait pas. A cause du manque de temps nous n'avions pas réussi à obtenir des billets en première classe. Non que cela me dérange personnellement, mais mettez huit vampires à très forte personnalité et un jeune loup-garou dans un avion bondé où tous les passagers sont les uns sur les autres et vous comprendrez ma crainte. Elle fut encore aggravée quand Alice eut une série de vision. Aucun problème majeur, mais un détail plus un détail plus un détail peut de gros ennuis. Je décidai de prendre tout le monde à part dans la salle d'embarquement.

- Bon écoutez moi tous. Je pense que déjà en Italie cela ne va pas être facile. Ce n'est donc pas utile d'en rajouter. Emmett tu te tiens à carreaux, Rosalie tu ne grognes pas sur toutes les filles qui regardent ton mari, Bella tu te détends et tu évites d'envoyer balader tout le monde, Jasper tu respires et tu évites de paniquer. Il faut que tout le monde y mette du sien car sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. Et Alice, je t'en prie, calme toi, essaie de te poser tranquillement !

- Et toi mon très cher mari, arrête de t'inquiéter, on fera des efforts, et si on dérape de temps en temps personne n'en mourra. N'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Non, pas de raison ! Allez Edward, tu es presque pire que nous. Tiens, ils vont nous appeler dans une minute, autant faire la queue maintenant, on n'aura pas à attendre !

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la porte d'embarquement billets à la main. Tous les regards étaient encore tournés vers nous. Remarquez on peut le comprendre. Huit vampires et un humain loin de passer inaperçu ne peuvent qu'attirer les regards. J'avais évité de mentionner Robert dans mes conseils, je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'aurait bien pris. Et puis, c'est surement celui qui arrive à se comporter le mieux. Moins d'une minute plus tard nous présentions nos billets comme Alice l'avait vu.

Nous étions répartis sur 3 rangées. Un couple devait nécessairement se séparer. Carlisle et Esmée se proposèrent, ne voulant pas créer de conflits entre leurs enfants. A la première rangée se trouvaient Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle. Juste derrière, je me trouvais avec Robert ainsi que Bella qui se tenait au milieu. A la rangée suivante Jasper, Alice et Esmée. Ils avaient ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur nous, et moi lisant les pensées d'Alice je pouvais intervenir s'il y avait un problème à la rangée de devant.

Une heure après le décollage, Jasper sentit une tension du côté de Rosalie. Je me focalisai donc sur elle. Ses pensées étaient une fois de plus peu tendres et dirigées à l'encontre de deux jeunes filles – la vingtaine – qui regardaient d'un peu trop près Emmett. Ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer le drame qu'il commençait à créer. Je fis un grognement sourd que les humains le pouvaient entendre et qui avait fait se retourner Rosalie. Mon regard croisé elle comprit mais ne pu s'empêcher moins de quinze minutes plus tard de reprendre son observation des deux suicidaires. Je décidai alors de me lever, j'avais bien fait d'être du côté couloir, sous le regard interrogatif de Bella. Quand elle vit ma direction et le regard de Rosalie elle comprit que je tentais d'éviter un drame. Je m'adressai aux deux filles.

- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je crois que mon intervention est nécessaire… Vous voyez la jeune femme à côté de l'homme que vous observez depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle est un peu cachée mais elle vous voit très bien et… Comment vous dire ? Elle est sa femme et est un peu jalouse et impulsive. Dans votre propre intérêt, et dans le mien j'avoue j'aimerais mieux ne pas avoir de scandale, pourriez vous arrêter ? Elle commence vraiment à s'énerver et ce serait dommage que vous ayez une altercation avec elle car elle est loin d'être tendre dans ces moments là…

Pour ne pas leur faire peur je leur souris à mon tour, chose que j'aurais peut-être dû éviter car à présent elles n'arrivaient ni à avoir une pensée ni une parole cohérente. Si je continuais c'est moi qui aurai des ennuis mais avec Bella.

- Heu, oui désolée… Pour nous faire pardonner voulez-vous un café ?

Mince. Et maintenant c'était Bella qui grognait, elle n'avait en rien perdu de la conversation. Un conseil, ne prenez jamais l'avion avec vos moitiés quand il y a du monde comme ça !

- Cella aurait été un plaisir, mais ma femme m'attend là-bas. En tous cas je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Je m'en allai sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Un murmure sifflant parvint à mon oreille alors que je réintégrais mon siège.

- Tu as fait ça pour leur sauver la vie ou pour les draguer dis-moi ?

- Bella… Tu sais que Rosalie était sur le point de leur sauter à la gorge. Je ne voulais pas les effrayer mais leur faire comprendre que ce que je leur disais c'était pour leur bien, et tu le sais.

- D'accord mais maintenant c'est toi qu'elles matent.

Elle lança un regard noir en leur direction tout en m'enlaçant. Oups ! Ce regard aurait pu donner le courage à un mort de se relever pour s'enfuir. Aussitôt elles détournèrent la tête.

- Tu vois, c'est comme ça que l'on fait comprendre à quelqu'un de ne pas s'approcher !

- Tu parles ! Je t'ai fait ce regard je te rappelle au tout début quand j'ai voulu te dévorer, ça n'a fait que t'attirer davantage !

Je me moquais d'elle, mais j'avais tellement raison ! Mon attitude n'avait eu que pour effet d'attiser sa fascination à mon égard. Heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs.

- Et tu es bien content aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles n'ont pas intérêt à recommencer !

Une vague et quiétude s'abattit sur nous. Jasper avait dû estimer qu'il était temps de calmer tout le monde. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête. Décidément, ce voyage allait être long, bien plus long que pour les simples humains car nous serons éveillés à chaque heure même si nous devrons faire semblant de dormir. Finalement, le plus chanceux était Robert qui ayant pris des calmants était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Trente minutes plus tard, Rosalie se pencha sur Emmett pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Machinalement je le me focalisai sur les deux. Oh non ! Pas ça ! J'aurai des images pendant tout le voyage après ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Environ deux minutes plus tard, Emmett eut la même attitude. Il avait ce sourire aux lèvres, il nous disait presque ouvertement ce qu'il allait se passer. Certains étaient amusés, mais d'autres comme moi étions désespérés par leur attitude.

Bella s'approcha de mon oreille discrètement pour me murmurer afin que personne d'autre ne m'entende

- Il parait que l'attitude a un effet sur le corps humain… Crois-tu que le corps de vampire subisse ce même genre d'effets ?

Je tournai ma tête surpris pour croiser son regard. Elle avait cet air joueur et empli de désir. Je devais être raisonnable, non nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Des images de Rosalie et Emmett me parvenaient parfois malgré moi. Ma volonté semblait être réduite à néant à chaque seconde passée. Le coup de grâce me fut apporté par Bella.

- Je suis volontaire pour me pencher sur cette étude. J'imagine que ça doit apporter un certain nombre de sensations.

Et là elle baissa son bouclier. Elle s'était imaginée seule dans cet avion, sans personne autour. Elle enlevait un à un chaque bouton de son chemisier, lentement, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts délicats. Au bout de trente secondes il était ouvert et laissait apparaitre un soutien-gorge noir et violet qui épousait la forme de ses seins. Elle pencha alors sa tête en arrière en lui faisant faire une rotation circulaire. Ses longues boucles brunes flottaient alors dans l'air, s'attardant parfois sur le dossier du siège auquel elle était appuyée. Elle ramena alors sa tête et fixait le spectateur que j'étais. Si seulement la télépathie pouvait aller dans les deux sens ! Mais non, elle me tenait à sa merci, je ne pouvais qu'observer en me retenant de lui sauter dessus, l'avion réel n'étant pas aussi vide que celui de ses pensées. Elle s'employa alors de déboutonner le pantalon qu'elle portait, encore lentement, et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire au ralenti pour que je distingue le bruit de chaque crochet qui se détachait. Puis de sa main droite elle baissa largement le haut du pantalon afin de laisser apparaitre le string d'un seul côté. Elle commença alors à s'avancer vers le spectateur que j'étais en accentuant chaque mouvement de bassin afin de rendre sa démarche encore plus sensuelle. Sans s'arrêter elle commença à pivoter pour que je puisse la voir de dos. Elle se cambra, penchant ses fesses vers moi et baissa lentement son pantalon. Je n'en pouvais plus. Elle sentait mon excitation et mon désir, mon incendie et cela ne fit que l'encourager davantage. Ses deux poignets remontèrent vers ses épaules et alors qu'elle se retournait vers moi elle fit glisser son chemisier la laissant ainsi en sous-vêtements.

Puis, plus rien, elle avait remis son bouclier et se levait en me regardant. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'endroit où elle se dirigeait que je m'aperçus que Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà revenus depuis quelques temps. Combien de temps avait duré cet entretien silencieux ? Aucune idée, mais je savais ce que Bella avait voulu me faire comprendre et surtout comment elle m'avait manipulé. Il m'était désormais impossible d'agir raisonnablement. Alice riait en ma direction et m'envoya une pensée « _Amuse-toi bien Edward ! Tu vois, on ne juge jamais avant de se demander ce que l'on ferait à la place !_ ». Oui, elle avait raison. Je ne me fis pas davantage prier. A mon tour je me levai, espérant ne pas réveiller Robert et ne pas me faire remarquer par Emmett et Rosalie qui ne me manqueraient pas. Heureusement ils étaient encore dans leur monde. En revanche, bien que je ne veuille pas regarder, je n'échappai pas au sourire de Jasper, Alice et même Esmée. Tant pis.

Bella m'avait entendu arriver, elle baissa son bouclier pour me dire « _Entre Edward, c'est ouvert je n'attends plus que toi_ ».

Oui elle n'attendait plus que moi. Elle avait fait en sorte de reprendre là où elle s'en était arrêtée, seul le décor avait changé. Elle était dans ces sous-vêtements noir et violet, simples mais terriblement sexys. Je fermai immédiatement la porte et me jetai à ses lèvres. Sans rompre le baisé elle avait entreprit de me retirer le pantalon, et étrangement cette fois ci elle ne prit pas tout son temps. Pendant ce temps je déboutonnais ma chemise, luttant pour ne pas arracher les boutons sachant que je devrais la remettre ensuite. Nous voilà à égalité, tous deux en sous-vêtements. A aucun moment nos lèvres s'étaient séparées. Mes mains se plaquèrent contre ses fesses, et je la soulevai pour qu'elle s'assoie sur l'évier. Elle avait entouré ses jambes autour de mes hanches, et malgré le string je sentais l'intensité de son désir. Elle glissa une de ses mains dans mon boxer, le fit glisser à son tour et empoigna mon sexe commençant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je réprimai un grognement de plaisir et m'attelai à titiller son clitoris. Elle rompit alors le baisé afin de reprendre une inspiration en glissant son front dans mon cou. Elle se leva alors subitement, me plaquant contre le mur opposé en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit et se mit à genoux. Je sentis alors ses lèvres sur mon sexe puis elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche entamant à nouveau des mouvements de va-et-vient. J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Je me retirai et la plaquai au sol. En deux temps trois mouvements je lui enlevai le peu de tissus qu'il lui restait et entreprit une descente au paradis. J'embrassai d'abord ses seins un à un, m'attardant sur les auréoles où je laissai ma langue s'attarder. Puis je descendis doucement vers le nombril où elle se cambra. J'arrivai enfin à son intimité gonflée du désir qu'elle éprouvait. Quand je sentis qu'elle était à son tour prête à exploser je remontai et pénétrai en elle. Afin de réprimer nos cris, nos bouchent ne faisaient qu'un elles aussi. Alors que nous devions être discrets nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'être sauvages. Nos explosions se produisirent en même temps. Il nous fallu quelques secondes avant de reprendre entièrement nos esprits.

Alors que nous nous rhabillions, elle murmura

- Finalement, l'attitude a aussi un pouvoir sur les vampires je crois. Je n'en suis pas tellement sure malgré tout, nous devrons retenter l'expérience une autre fois…

Et elle me lança à nouveau ce regard joueur.

- Oui, une autre fois, mais on va peut-être se calmer ou nous nous ferons embarquer à l'arrivée !

Après ce rire entendu je rejoignais ma place sous les remarques muettes des uns et des autres qui me demandaient si j'avais passé un agréable moment. Évidemment c'était Emmett le plus cru, heureusement que ce n'était que des pensées ! Autre heureusement, Robert dormait toujours. Bella revint une minute plus tard, habillée et coiffée et ne laissant rien transparaitre autre que son sourire. Elle commençait à prendre un peu d'assurance et était un peu moins gênée du manque d'intimité que nous subissions les uns et les autres.

Le vol se fit sans autre incident. Les excursions d'Emmett et de Rosalie puis celle de Bella et moi-même avaient réussi à apporter un semblant de bonne humeur, ou au moins détendu l'atmosphère. Robert se réveillait parfois pour manger, mais faisait tout pour dormir un maximum afin de rester le plus calme possible. Il voulu prendre un dernier calmant deux heures avant notre arrivée mais Bella l'en avait dissuadé, il avait besoin d'être lucide à Volterra. C'est à partir de ce moment que la pression commença à revenir. Oui, nous allions avoir tous besoin d'être lucide car contrairement à ce que l'atmosphère des dernières heures l'avait fait croire, nous n'allions pas en Italie pour des vacances.


	11. 11 : L'arrivée à Volterra

_Bonjour ! Chapitre super court, vous m'excuserez, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux l'arrêter là où je me suis arrêtée. Je ne pensais pas poster aussi vite, mais j'ai eu une journée extraordinaire hier (on m'a fait un anniversaire surprise pour mes 20 ans) et je suis encore de particulièrement bonne humeur et en forme, donc du coup voilà cette publication. Gros bisous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'arrivée à Volterra (POV Bella)**

Ça y est, nous avions enfin atterri. Le voyage en avion avait été surprenant, jamais je n'avais pensé être aussi entreprenante et sure de moi. Mais l'idée de la possibilité de mourir sans avoir vraiment vécu avait eu raison de moi. Ce n'est pas croyable. Je pensais en devenant un vampire que j'arrêterai enfin d'attirer les ennuis, ou au moins la mort mais bien qu'immortelle et beaucoup plus forte, protégée par mon pouvoir, ça ne m'empêchait pas de risquer régulièrement la vie. Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois j'en avais conscience et j'y allais quand même. Oui, je sais, je suis désespérante. Mais quand j'avais vu Rosalie et Emmett partir vers les toilettes, mon désir est monté en flèche comme quand je me suis en danger. J'avais besoin d'être réconfortée, de me savoir aimée, désirée, de le savoir contre moi, en moi. Mais je connaissais suffisamment mon mari pour savoir que lui peut se maitriser plus que moi, et qu'il n'oserait pas. Il me fallait un stratagème, et la maitrise de mon bouclier n'a pas été une arme de défense mais d'attaque. Je lui avais fait tomber toutes ses défenses en quelques secondes, je l'avais vu. J'avais remarqué quand Rosalie et Emmett étaient revenus, quelques minutes avant la fin de mon « striptease ». Le timing était parfait.

- Bella ? Tu es avec nous ?

La voix de Jasper m'avait ramené à la réalité. Il avait compris à quoi je pensais, par conséquent Edward aussi. Oups.

- Oui, désolée.

- Bref, il est 16h00. On va éviter le soleil même s'il tape beaucoup moins et que l'ombre est beaucoup plus présente. Nous longerons la place pour nous rendre chez les Volturi. Robert tu restes près de nous, je veux que tu sois toujours entouré, jamais sur le côté. Bella tu peux actionner ton bouclier dès maintenant ?

- Je vais protéger Robert en priorité, je ne vous y inclurai que quand nous serons en présence de Jane ou Alec pour éviter de me fatiguer trop vite et tenir le plus longtemps possible, on ne sait jamais.

- Bonne idée. Allons-y !

Et les gens eurent le droit à un cortège de huit vampires et un loup-garou sous la forme humaine. Soudainement mes jambes refusèrent d'obéir, je n'arrivais plus à avancer. Nous étions là. Au Palazzo Dei Priori. Là où j'avais cru que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre car j'arriverai trop tard pour le sauver. Là où j'avais retrouvé Edward après ces longs mois de séparation. Là où les ennuis avec les Volturi avaient commencé.

Tous s'étaient arrêtés. Edward avait la même émotion dans le regard. Alice aussi. Nous seuls savons ce qu'il s'était passé ici concrètement. Nous seuls l'avions vécu. Edward m'enlaça avec passion, avec émotion. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce que nous ressentions. Douleur. Nostalgie. Peur. Angoisse. Et même bonheur. Oui car il m'avait cru morte et que j'étais vivante. Car j'avais cru arriver trop tard et quand j'avais réussi à le sauver, au moins momentanément.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

Oui, Robert ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le reste de la famille avait deviné, avait compris mais lui ne savait presque rien de nous, de cet épisode.

- Nous sommes déjà venus, Edward, Alice et moi. C'est ce jour là que j'ai rencontré les Volturi, j'étais encore humaine. Mais avant cela, nous nous étions retrouvés avec Edward. Il avait cru que j'étais morte et avait demandé de l'aide aux Volturi pour mourir, aide qui avait été refusée. Du coup, il a voulu enfreindre la règle du secret pour les contraindre à le tuer en se montrant au soleil au milieu de cette place. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à temps pour l'en empêcher mais juste avant qu'il avance et que tout le monde le voit je l'en ai empêché. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des mois, et à partir de ce jour nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. Alice faisait partie du voyage aussi mais n'avait pas pu intervenir sinon c'est elle que les gens auraient vue. Revenir ici nous rapporte toutes les émotions ressenties ce jour là.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Bon allons-y !, s'exclama Carlisle.

Je savais qu'il redoutait ce qui allait se passer, mais retarder le moment n'apporterait rien. Nous nous remîmes en marche, en faisant bien attention de contourner le soleil qui commençait à décliner un peu, nous laissant suffisamment d'ombre pour que nous puissions avancer en masse en entourant Robert. Il était extrêmement courageux, il allait tête baissée dans l'antre de la famille royale des vampires… Comme moi il y a quelques années. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup plus que ce que j'imaginais. J'avais remarqué un léger changement d'attitude d'Edward à son égard, il devenait plus protecteur. Pour quelle raison ? Aucune idée. Peut-être justement le fait qu'il me ressemblait au niveau du caractère, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose.

Ça y est, nous étions devant l'entrée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, après tout la dernière fois que je suis venue j'étais humaine et nous avions été contraints d'entrer. Instinctivement j'activai mon bouclier sur l'ensemble de ma famille. Une femme – une humaine – vint à notre rencontre. Ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois. Elle avait été remplacée. Je retins un soupir face à cette constatation.

- Bonjour à vous tous et bienvenue. Messieurs Marcus, Caius et Aro vous attendent. Si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plait.

Bien sur. Ils nous avaient repérés depuis longtemps. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes réflexions que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, je ne m'étais même pas posée ma question. Nous marchâmes le long d'un couloir sombre mais plein d'une grande splendeur. Mes yeux d'humaine et les circonstances ne m'avaient pas permise de voir la beauté du lieu. Glauque certes, mais magnifique. Les murs étaient sculptés minutieusement, si minutieusement que je pense qu'il y avait un message caché vis-à-vis des simples humains qui _eux_ ne pouvaient apprécier cette splendeur en détail. Oui, le domaine des Volturi représentaient parfaitement le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur les autres vampires.

Une porte se trouva devant nous, la jeune femme l'ouvrit.

- Messeigneurs, le clan Cullen est ici.

- Très bien, faites les entrer.

J'avais reconnu la voix d'Aro. Nous entrâmes. Ils étaient tous trois ici, assis chacun dans leur fauteuil. J'aperçu de loin également Jane et Alec. Caius semblait tendu, il n'aimait certainement pas l'idée d'être impuissant contre nous et notre venue surprise ne lui plaisait guère. Il allait encore moins aimer quand il saura ce qu'est Robert. Marcus quant à lui semblait toujours aussi blasé. On aurait presque pu croire à force qu'il ne faisait office que de présence ici, le contraire d'Aro qui se leva à notre arrivée.

- Quelle surprise ! Toute la _famille_ Cullen ici ! J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que nous nous voyons il y a toujours un humain au moins à vos côtés. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Ça y est, nous y voilà.


	12. 12 : Un aimant à problème

_Bonsoir ! Décidément, vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui ! Alors que je ne comptais pas faire de publication avant la fin de la semaine, je me suis prise une pause plus longue que prévue entre deux devoirs pour faire un deuxième chapitre dans la journée, le premier m'avait moi aussi laissé sur ma faim en quelque sorte. Le plus gros de l'histoire est fait, les explications ne vont pas tarder à arriver, peut-être même dans le prochain chapitre. Il me prendra alors plus de temps, je ne veux pas le rater. J'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de reprendre le caractère d'Aro, Caius et Marcus mais n'ayant pas les livres sous la main, j'espère ne pas avoir commis d'impair, si c'est le cas je m'excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je sais que vous allez en sortir frustré car je suis sadique, et fière de l'être !_

_Bisous à tous, et laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un aimant à problème peut en cacher un autre (POV Edward)**

Ils étaient tous trois intrigués par notre venue, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la présence de Robert puisqu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parlée. L'accident ne leur était pas arrivé aux oreilles. J'espérais que nous avions fait le bon choix. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais su. Non, tôt ou tard ils l'auraient su, et cela aurait été la mort de toute la famille. Carlisle jugea qu'il était le plus apte à parler de notre situation.

- Nous venons de bonne foi Aro. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important près de Forks il y a un mois, et honnêtement nous pensions que vous en aviez entendu parlé.

- Pas le moins du monde mon très cher Carlisle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Un homme a été retrouvé mort, lacéré de toute part.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

- Un soir de pleine lune.

- QUOI ???

Cette fois-ci, c'était Caius qui avait réagi. Et là je vis les raisons de son amertume. Non, pas de son amertume. De sa haine. Une nuit de pleine lune il avait été face à face à un loup-garou. Ça semblait être il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Le combat avait été rude, et il ne l'avait emporté que de peu, très peu, trop peu pour lui. Je vis une cicatrice qui doit encore être présente sur son torse. Oui, il était effrayé par les loups-garous, expliquant ainsi leur massacre.

Leurs regards s'étaient tournés vers Robert. Ils avaient compris.

- Et vous nous avez amené le loup-garou, c'est parfait dites moi. Je suis heureux que vous soyez passés au-dessus de l'incident de l'hiver dernier.

- En effet, nous sommes venus de bonne foi comme je vous l'ai dit, nous estimons que la loi est la loi et comme nous l'avons toujours fait nous nous y confortons. Nous vous demandons cependant d'accepter de nous écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Mais bien sur mon ami.

- Je vous présente donc Robert Pattinson. Il semble avoir été transformé il y a trois mois. Le problème est qu'il ignore exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, comment il a pu être transformé. Le jour où nous avons appris qu'il y avait eu un meurtre dans des circonstances troublantes, nous avons pris peur pour être franc avec vous. Nous étions presque surs que c'était l'œuvre d'un loup-garou, la victime avait été déchiquetée, mordue et griffée de toute part. Un vampire n'aurait pas fait cela, et n'aurait pas laissé de telles traces. Nous étions inquiets car une fois encore il se produisait des choses étranges près de chez nous, et nous redoutions votre réaction face à cela.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- L'issue du combat dernier concernant Renesmée avait été plus que précaire, personne ne peut le nier. Nous avions peur, et pardonnez-nous d'avoir pensé cela, mais nous avions peur que vous preniez cela comme excuse pour revenir nous voir, et pas en tant qu'amis. Comprenez-nous s'il vous plait, nous avons dû envisager toutes les possibilités.

- Cette pensée est regrettable. Toutefois je la comprends. Continuez Carlisle.

- Merci. Nous avons également envisagé qu'un vampire ne nous aimant pas, nous sommes conscients que nous n'avons pas que des amis, nous ait envoyé ce loup-garou pour nous nuire, peut-être même pour tuer l'un de nous afin de nous affaiblir.

- Vous avez eu de bien tristes réactions.

- C'est vrai, et je m'en excuse. Mais nous étions surs d'une chose. Si l'incident ne vous était pas remonté aux oreilles, cela ne tarderait pas. Nous savions quelle serait la sentence pour ce loup-garou, et nos intérêts se rencontraient. Nous voulions le trouver avant qu'il nous trouve, avant qu'il nous fasse du mal. Nous nous sommes donc alliés aux Quileute qui ont accepté de nous aider, au moins à le trouver. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait dangereux de le laisser ainsi. Le mois suivants nous avons donc formé des groupes composés de vampires et de loups, mais ce fut le groupe de Bella et Edward qui le trouva.

- Vraiment ? Et bien dis moi Bella, que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Je l'ai senti et vu de loin, mais lui aussi. Il s'est alors enfui et nous l'avons poursuivi pendant très longtemps, si longtemps que nous nous demandions comment il pouvait tenir.

- Vraiment ? Vous arrivez même à tomber sur des loups-garous hors du commun ?

- Il faut croire. Le soleil commença à se lever, et il ralentit. Quand nous sommes arrivés à sa hauteur il s'était déjà retransformé et était tombé d'épuisement.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait alors ? Vous connaissez nos règles. A moins que vous vouliez l'amener ici pour nous montrer que vous les suivez.

- Pour être franche, non, ce n'est pas pour cela. Si nous ne l'avons pas tué, c'est parce que je l'ai reconnu.

- Reconnu ? Vous voulez dire que vous le connaissiez ?

Et là, il partit en crise de fou rire. _Me calmer. Je dois me calmer. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, la situation devient comique à force. Depuis que nous connaissons Bella, s'il y a une chose à ne pas faire, à ne pas provoquer, à ne pas vivre, c'est pour nous. Et à chaque fois il y a un rapport avec elle. Aimant à problème. Oui, ce jour où je lui ai trouvé ce surnom j'avais encore plus raison que ce que je pouvais l'imaginer, ce qui n'est pas peu dire._ J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que j'en oubliais celles d'Aro jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Décidemment vous ne m'aurez rien épargné belle Isabella. Vous tombez amoureuse d'un vampire, qui vous aime en retour, vous vous mariez avec lui, avant d'être transformée vous donnez naissance à une petite fille à moitié vampire et à moitié humaine, vous vous alliez avec une sorte de loups-garous dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler et maintenant quand un vrai loup-garou au sens littéral du terme se pointe près de chez vous, c'est vous qui le trouvez et au moment de le tuer vous vous rendez compte qu'il est une vieille connaissance. Et laissez-moi deviner, un ami au moins ?

- A l'époque pas vraiment. Nous nous sommes connus au collège alors que j'habitais Phoenix mais nous ne nous étions jamais rapprochés plus que cela. Mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, oui.

- Et je suppose que vous allez me demander de l'épargner.

- Si nous vous donnons des garanties, accepteriez vous au moins de nous écouter ?

- Oui, avant tout pour le simple plaisir de vous entendre tous, vous apportez tant de chaleur dans cet antre froid.

Là, je savais que c'était mon tour. Il fallait que je me montre sincère et convaincant à la fois. Je savais que dans son esprit c'était peine perdue, mais au moins je saurai quoi dire au fur et à mesure.

- Robert est encore plein d'instincts de jeunes loups-garous. Il est parfois imprévisible et je dois avouer qu'au début il m'a particulièrement énervé.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vois qu'une chose pour que vous perdiez autant votre calme, ou deux mais je pense que c'était plutôt la première, je me trompe ?

Il avait l'image de Bella en son esprit, puis celle de Renesmée. Il avait compris qu'il avait eu des pensées peu distinguées sur ma femme, et cela l'amusait beaucoup. _Reste calme Edward._

- Je dois reconnaitre que non. Mais j'ai été particulièrement surpris quand j'ai commencé à l'apprécier réellement. Il présente constamment ces instincts, et chaque parcelle de lui, même quand il est humain, sous-entend qu'il est un loup-garou. Cela le rend très intéressant à observer, je l'avoue.

Ma famille fut choquée de prime abord face à mes propos, j'en parlais comme s'il était une bête de scène. Mais ils comprirent très vite que j'essayais d'attirer la curiosité d'Aro. Robert cependant serra les dents. Jasper envoya une vague pour le décontracter.

- Mais au-delà de cela, la famille s'est très vite attachée à lui. Si nous l'avons gardé en vie en premier lieu c'est parce que Bella le connaissait. Nous voulions savoir comme il était devenu un loup-garou, énigme encore aujourd'hui non élucidée. Mais nous nous sommes pris à notre propre piège en nous attachant à lui. Face à cela nous ne savions pas quoi faire. Nous aurions pu vous cacher sa présence, mais cela n'aurait pas été malin. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de violer les règles, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela doit changer. Et quand bien même, vous l'auriez appris tôt ou tard et les conséquences auraient pu être bien pire. Nous avons donc décidé de venir pour plaider sa liberté et sa vie. Nous sommes une famille soudée. Nous sommes huit vampires. Juste là où nous habitons se trouvent des loups-garous qui se transforment à leur guise et se contrôlent, qui peuvent tuer des vampires et qui sont prêts à nous aider dans notre quête. Même si nous déménageons, nous emmènerons Renesmée avec nous, au moins pour les premières années qui seront les plus difficiles, et Jacob, un des loups Quileute, nous suivra automatiquement. Nous pouvons donc je pense parfaitement le maitriser à nous tous. Emmett a la force, j'ai la vitesse, Bella saurait le raisonner avec le temps, Jasper pourrait l'apaiser, rien qu'à nous quatre je pense que nous pourrions le maitriser tous les soirs de pleine lune. Nous vous demandons donc d'épargner sa vie. Sachez toute fois qu'il est là, et sait pourquoi. Nous sommes tous prêts à accepter votre décision quelque qu'elle soit. Comme Carlisle vous l'a dit, nous sommes là de bonne foi et nous respectons les lois.

- Et bien et bien Edward, quel beau discours.

- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous tous ?, s'écria Caius qui perdait de plus en plus son calme. Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous amener comme ça, et croire que nous allons relâcher une telle créature, et pour la laisser entre vos mains qui plus est ! Croyez-moi, arrêtez les animaux, je savais que c'était nocif pour les vampires, mais à ce point !

- Paix mon ami, paix, tenta de calmer Aro. Robert c'est ça ? Approche, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mais je suis curieux également de savoir comment tu as été transformé.

Il regarda Bella et moi à tour de rôle, et je lui signifiai d'un hochement de tête qu'il pouvait y aller. Il avança pendant que Bella soupirait, relâchant certainement le bouclier qu'elle tenait depuis tout ce temps. Et là je me retrouvai tout aussi frustré qu'Aro. Toute la vie de Robert défila, mais un trou noir avait pris la place aux souvenirs relatant la transformation, comme s'ils avaient été effacés.

- C'est ennuyeux tout cela.

Devant les interrogations des uns et des autres, je leur mentionnai le fait que la mémoire de Robert ne décelait aucun souvenir concernant la transformation. Tous furent extrêmement surpris.

- C'est ennuyeux de ne pas savoir, cela comptait beaucoup pour ma décision. Ma très chère Alice, ne sais-tu donc rien ?

- Je ne vois pas le passé Aro, je suis désolée.

- Tant pis. Caius, Marcus avez-vous des questions à poser sur nos invités ? Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'il semblerait qu'ils aient été honnêtes avec nous, que cela soit en positif ou en négatif.

Tous deux signifièrent qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en entendre davantage, malheureusement. Aro reprit la parole.

- Et bien moi j'ai une dernière requête. Je dois avouer que je me suis intéressé de très près à votre famille ces derniers mois, et j'ai appris jolie Bella que tu arrivais à maitriser ton bouclier dans les deux sens. J'aimerais une fois dans ma vie lire en toi. Je suis persuadé que tu protèges en ce moment même ta famille, mais je peux te promettre qu'il ne leur sera fait aucun mal pendant que tu baisseras ton bouclier.

Il était sincère. Devant mon approbation Bella s'exécuta. Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le vexer. Cela lui permettrait en même temps de finir de vérifier les détails. Je vis alors défiler la vie de ma femme. Sa maladresse, sa vie en tant qu'humaine, en tant que vampire, ses moments avec Nessie et même, oups, notre voyage en avion. Intérieurement je remerciais malgré moi Aro. Bella ne me laissait voir que ce qu'elle voulait. Cette vision ne m'a donné que plus envie de l'aimer, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- Merci jolie Bella. C'est extrêmement intéressant ce que j'ai vu, et voir votre amour à tous les deux à travers tes yeux a été fascinant. Tu es certes un aimant à problèmes, mais je comprends la fascination première d'Edward pour toi. N'oublie pas, si un jour tu veux venir, la porte est grande ouverte.

- Je vous remercie.

- Bien, quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?

Ça y est. Je ne savais plus quoi dire pour les convaincre, c'était trop tard. Mais une voix inconnue, une clochette presque, retentit.

- Oui, monseigneur.


	13. 13 : Impossible n'est pas Cullen

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ça y est, vous avez toutes les explications concernant les mystères qui planaient. Vous verrez que je vous avais laissé des indices tout au long de l'histoire mais d'une manière trop imperceptible ou floue pour que vous les saisissiez. Dans un chapitre prochain vous aurez des informations complémentaires, pas beaucoup mais quelques unes, sur ma vision des loups-garous, sur certains détails mineurs qui n'ont pas été apportés ici._

_**Maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre avis, et c'est important pour moi donc merci de me le laisser en review**... J'ai deux solutions qui s'offrent à moi. Soit **terminer définitivement l'histoire **en 2-3 chapitres environ, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de plus. Dans ce cas là cette histoire sera une parfaite suite de Révélation. Ou alors, vous me laissez faire une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà un moment, **c'est à dire cette partie est terminée, mais je rebondis sur quelque chose**. Ce quelque chose sera presque complètement différent, mais je reprendrai beaucoup d'éléments de toute l'histoire que j'ai écrite. Je pourrais faire cette histoire sans lien avec Doute mais je trouve ça dommage, je truc c'est que ça va être très différent, alors peut-être que vous préférez le faire en deux histoires différentes. **Dites le moi s'il vous plait, les deux solutions me conviennent, j'ai juste besoin de votre avis.**_

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, si vous l'avez eu aussi vite c'est parce que j'ai été frappée d'insomnie cette nuit et qu'au lieu de tourner dans mon lit je l'ai écrit. Bisous à tous !_

_Lauriane_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Impossible n'est pas Cullen (POV Bella)**

_- Bien, quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?_

_- Oui, monseigneur._

Haut du formulaire

Hein ? Qui est-ce ? Une jeune femme s'approcha. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Grande, mince sans être squelettique, des longs cheveux presque de la même couleur que les miens mais raides et qui tombaient avec grâce. Un autre détail me frappa : des yeux ambre. Un vampire mais qui ne se nourrissait pas d'humains. Je regardai Edward, il semblait aussi étonné que moi, il ne semblait donc pas la connaitre. Pourtant un vampire qui ne se nourrit pas d'humains aurait dû lui dire quelque chose, c'est si rare d'adapter le même mode de vie que nous…

- Kristen ? Approche. Mes amis, je pense que vous ne vous connaissez pas encore. Cette jeune vampire a rejoint nos rangs peu après votre dernière visite, et a la même mauvaise habitude que vous concernant les animaux. Kristen, voici la famille Cullen au grand complet, ou presque puisque la petite Renesmée n'est pas là. Mes amis je vous présente Kristen Stewart. Je me doutais que tu viendrais. Mes amis, cette jeune femme est absolument fascinante également. Elle détecte la nature des personnes, et parfois ce qu'eux-mêmes ignorent. Alors Kristen, aurais-tu des choses à dire que nous ignorerions ?

- Oui, car je suis à l'origine des faits. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver tous les loups-garous existant sur cette planète, et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai si bien fait qu'aujourd'hui Robert Pattinson est le dernier représentant.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ?

- Parce que je n'en suis pas fière pour être franche. Je n'aime pas les loups-garous quand ils sont transformés, mais qui sommes-nous pour décider de se faire éteindre toute une race ? Je suis désolée, punissez moi si vous le voulez, j'ai désobéi et je l'admets. Cependant je ne regrette rien. Et je sais ce que j'ai fait, je pense que vous devriez laisser une chance aux Cullen, ils ne se trahiront pas les uns des autres.

- Vraiment ? Et bien pourquoi ?

- Parce que Robert Pattinson et Edward Cullen sont de la même famille.

HEIN ???

Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce. Nous avions tous arrêté de respirer et nous demandions ce qu'elle voulait dire. Aro réagit le premier.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Comment le sais-tu ?

- Comme vous le savez, je me suis toujours intéressé à eux, et plus d'une fois je les ai observés de loin. Un soir alors que je me trouvais à Phoenix j'ai aperçu Robert, et je l'ai tout de suite su, même si je ne savais pas comment cela été possible. J'ai alors effectué mes recherches sur leur arbre généalogique respectif et j'ai découvert quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Edward ne fut pas le premier enfant de la famille, elle eut quelques années auparavant une petite fille déclarée morte à la naissance. Sauf qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, elle lui avait été enlevée sans qu'elle le sache. Cela expliquera plus tard la protection qu'elle manifestera vis-à-vis de son fils, elle ne voulait pas perdre un second enfant. Cette petit fille fut prénommée Elizabeth et fut élevée par la famille Reaser. Elle se maria plus tard avec un Pattinson et les générations furent perpétuées jusqu'à Robert.

Elle s'arrêta alors de parler, probablement pour nous laisser réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Robert serait l'arrière-arrière-arrière neveu d'Edward ? Non, c'est impossible. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais comme enracinée dans le marbre sur lequel je me trouvais. En fait nous étions tous sur le choc, aussi bien ma famille que les Volturi qui ne l'avaient probablement pas vu venir.

- Et bien, il y a bien une chose que personne n'osera contredire, ta famille mon cher Carlisle est des plus intéressante et distractive ! Quand on croit en connaitre les grandes lignes, quand on croit penser que vous ne pouvez plus nous surprendre, vous dépassez les limites de l'imaginable !

Mon beau-père ne réussit pas à répondre. Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu en les regardant de plus près. Mais les générations étaient passées et Edward était un vampire. Pourtant oui, je savais que ce que cette Kristen avait dit était la vérité. Aro reprit la conversation d'un ton moins léger.

- Cela n'explique toujours pas ton action Kristen. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Vous m'avez renvoyé il y a cinq mois du côté du Caire car j'y avais décelé un loup-garou. J'étais presque sure que c'était le dernier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais juste avant de le tuer comme vous me l'aviez ordonné je lui ai pris de son venin et je l'ai gardé. Ce venin était en quelque sorte comme le dernier vestige d'une race qui venait de s'éteindre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je sais combien les loups-garous sont dangereux, je suis très bien placée pour le savoir, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à me dire qu'ils avaient disparus définitivement. Quelque chose au plus profond de mon être criait à l'injustice. Je voyais ce venin, mais il n'était plus rien. C'est à ce moment là que vous m'avez autorisé à m'éloigner pour découvrir le monde comme je le souhaitais. Mes pas m'ont conduit malgré moi vers Phoenix, et c'est là que j'aperçu Robert. Il avait quelque peu muri depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était devenu un homme. En fait il était complètement ivre et semblait de sortir d'une soirée bien arrosée. Une voiture l'a percuté alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'il était tombé au milieu de la route incapable d'avancer davantage. Le choc n'a pas suffi à le tuer sur le coup et le chauffeur ne s'arrêta pas. Il était très mal, et je n'ai pas réfléchi deux fois. Je l'ai emmené dans la forêt sachant que nous étions la pleine lune. J'ai attendu que l'aube soit prête à se lever pour éviter qu'il ne se transforme dans la nuit et je lui ai planté une seringue remplie de venin dans le cœur. Pour lui, c'était ça ou il mourrait. Pour moi, je me libérais dans grand poids. Plus d'une fois je voulus venir lui parler, m'excuser, lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'ai donc décidé d'agir autrement et de lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Sachant que son instinct serait particulièrement fort, je lui ai envoyé de fausses brochures par courriel pour Seattle et ses environs. J'espérais sincèrement que la famille Cullen le trouverait, qu'Edward le trouverait. J'ignorais alors que Bella le connaissait également, mais cela ne me soulagea que davantage. Voyant comment les choses se profilaient, je me doutais qu'ils viendraient ici vous demander de l'épargner, j'ai donc décidé de revenir pour tout vous expliquer. Maintenant vous savez toute l'histoire. Vous avez le pouvoir d'éteindre définitivement la race des loups-garous ou d'en laisser un vivre qui ne mordra plus personne car il sera constamment sous surveillance.

Tout s'expliquait. Finalement j'avais tord et raison. Nous étions bien visés, mais pas dans le sens que je pensais. On nous l'avait envoyé pour le protéger. Le neveu d'Edward. Il fallait le sauver. Nous devions le sauver.

- Il est hors de question qu'il vive !, s'exclama Caius. Nous en avons enfin fini avec ces loups-garous et vous en recréez d'autres, vous les protégez ! Qui nous dit qu'il ne mordra pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Si tel est le cas, je le sentirai immédiatement. Je pourrais chiffrer en mon concentrant le nombre de vampires existant sur cette planète, de même pour les loups-garous. S'il mord quelqu'un, je saurai où ils se trouveront, et j'agirai sans contester car finalement la surveillance n'était pas suffisante. Je vous en fais le serment.

- Bien sur, et moi je vais me mettre à boire du sang d'animaux !

- Caius, mon ami s'il te plait. Aussi dur que c'est de l'admettre, je comprends la démarche de notre Kristen. Je n'aime pas les loups-garous, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire s'éteindre toute une race. Kristen, approche, je dois être sur.

D'un pas décidé elle approcha sa main d'Aro qui en quelques secondes eut la confirmation de tous les propos de notre sauveur potentiel. Sauveur potentiel. _Cela veut dire que je commence à reprendre de l'espoir_ _?_ Aro eut un regard dans le vide, signe de profonde réflexion. Au moins, il ne partait pas du principe que Robert _devait_ mourir, il prenait en considération tous les éléments. Et pouvoir étudier un loup-garou sans risque, que demander de plus ?

- Marcus ? Tu n'as rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Que penses-tu de toute cette folle histoire ?

Marcus était le plus mystérieux pour moi. Toujours silencieux, il s'était toutefois prononcé à notre faveur la dernière fois, il semblait libre de tout préjugé.

- Difficile à dire. On se retrouve devant une situation encore plus qu'improbable. Avant la découverte de Kristen nous n'espérions pas concrètement arriver aussi vite à la disparition des loups-garous, les trouver est si difficile. Aujourd'hui on apprend que le dernier spécimen est devant nous, qui plus est amis d'une famille peu ordinaire et encore pire, partageant le même sang que l'un d'eux. Le choix est difficile pour ma part. Je dois cependant avouer que j'ai confiance en Kristen ainsi qu'en la famille Cullen. Ils sont venus nous voir, accepter notre jugement sans réel espoir. En même temps il faut penser à ce que diront les autres vampires, votre famille fait déjà énormément parler d'elle de par sa composition assez peu ordinaire, incluant même les loups de la réserve indienne près de chez vous. J'ai une proposition à faire. Essayons pour un an ou deux, s'il n'y a aucun incident et que la nouvelle n'a pas provoqué une trop grande plainte de la part des autres vampires, la proposition que vous nous avez tous fait conjointement sera acceptée définitivement. Robert Pattinson sera mis sous votre responsabilité, mais au moindre accident Kristen le saura et les loups-garous disparaitront définitivement de la surface de cette planète. Qu'en penses-tu Aro ?

- Sage décision mon ami, je te suis. Caius, je connais ta réticence mais nous avons la possibilité d'étudier un loup-garou, son comportement, son évolution de près. Profitons-en, et peut-être nous pourrons en tirer quelque chose de bénéfique. Mes amis, je vous donne rendez-vous dans un an, vous avez le droit à 12 cycles comme premier test. Si dans un an il n'y a rien de spécial à signaler, vous aurez une nouvelle année à l'issue nous prendrons notre décision définitive. Partez en paix. Quant à toi Kristen, nous te demanderons de ne plus jamais faire quelque chose de la sorte. Tu ne seras pas punie aujourd'hui car j'ai ressenti ta souffrance tout à l'heure, ta détresse au moment des faits, mais je ne serai pas indulgent une seconde fois.

Elle salua, nous fîmes de même sans nous regarder et quittâmes tous la pièce. Non, impossible. Nous repartions libres avec Robert. Il nous était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. L'humaine qui nous avait accueilli nous conduisit dans une pièce annexe nous précisant que nous pourrons repartir la nuit tombée, c'est-à-dire dans à peu près une heure. Kristen prit la parole une fois la jeune femme partie.

- Je suis désolée de tout ça, j'aurais du venir tout vous dire, mais je risquais de vous mettre dans une situation encore pire et je crois qu'il fallait que vous agissiez comme vous pensiez devoir le faire.

Edward qui ne cessait de dévisager Robert depuis tout à l'heure se tourna vers elle.

- Vous vous excusez ? Vous m'avez retrouvé une personne de ma famille humaine, descendant de ma sœur, vous l'avez sauvé une première fois, sauvé une deuxième fois aujourd'hui au risque de votre vie et vous vous excusez ? Nous vous serons redevables pour l'éternité Kristen.

Un sourire apparu sur tous les visages et pour la première fois depuis le commencement de cette histoire, depuis la décision que nous avions prise de venir à Volterra, nous fîmes éclater nos sentiments. La fin d'une peur, la fin d'un calvaire, un espoir retrouvé, un bonheur complet, ou presque. Le mien ne le sera que quand je recroiserai les yeux de ma fille. Robert pleura pour nous tous, versa les larmes que j'aurais voulu verser. Même Rosalie et Emmett se laissaient exploser. Nous proposâmes à Kristen de se joindre à nous pour fêter l'évènement à Forks. Elle déclina l'invitation en rappelant qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas s'éloigner de Volterra pour le moment afin de faire oublier sa désobéissance grâce à ses services. Elle nous promit en revanche de venir nous voir dès que possible.

Le voyage du retour fut un peu plus calme que celui de l'allé, la pression était retombée. Cependant, elle avait laissé place à l'allégresse, et nous évitâmes de justesse de nous faire embarquer à l'arrivée…

Bas du formulaire


	14. 14 : Comment gérer un loupgarou

_Bonjour !_

_Je n'ai eu que deux réponses à ma question_ _du précédent chapitre, mais les deux étaient pour la séparation des deux histoires, je m'en tiendrai donc à cet avis ! Vous avez remarqué l'apparition de Kristen, mais un autre acteur a été cité ! Et oui ! La sœur d'Edward si vous avez bien suivi s'est appelée Elizabeth Reaser. C'est le nom de l'actrice qui joue Esmée ! J'avais voulu encore prendre dans les acteurs, et c'était elle qui avait le prénom le plus probable pour l'époque. Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier, je vais essayer de le publier aussi vite que possible. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu dans son ensemble._

_Bisous à tous et à toutes_

_Lauriane

* * *

_**Chapitre 14. Leçon n°1 : Comment gérer un loup-garou (POV Edward)**

_20 jours plus tard…_

La tension commençait à monter. Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de la faire tomber mais lui-même avait du mal à se contrôler. Ce soir la lune serait pleine. A vrai dire on la voyait déjà, mais son effet ne s'appliquera sur Robert que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus un seul rayon de soleil.

Il était 17 heures. Dans une heure environ l'astre commencerait à décliner. Nous partîmes avec toute la famille, excepté Nessie évidemment. Jacob nous accompagna également sous forme de loup. Il fut décidé qu'Emmett porterait Robert pour aller plus vite, et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt.

Nous étions tombé d'accord très facilement sur le fait que plus loin des habitations nous nous trouvions, mieux ce serait. Nous avions même pensé aller du côté de l'Alaska pour cette première fois mais nous avions abandonné cette idée pour trop de raisons. Non, la forêt allait être la meilleure idée, du moment que personne ne se trouverait sur notre route.

Le problème est qu'Alice était évidemment incapable de dire ce qu'il allait se passer. A cause de cela elle était infernale. La seule qui arrivait à la supporter était Renesmée parce qu'elle était la seule à qui elle arrivait à être agréable. Même Bella en avait pris pour son grade quand elle avait osé refuser d'aller faire les magasins. Alice l'avait alors traitée de tous les noms, c'est tout juste si elle ne lui a pas sauté au cou.

Alors que nous courrions depuis un quart d'heure, Jacob grogna et s'arrêta. Nous fîmes de même et je compris que nous n'allions pas être neuf pour maitriser Robert mais dix, Leah arrivait. Elle avait décidé de venir nous aider. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Même si je n'avais rien dit, Jake non plus d'ailleurs, nous n'avions pu que remarquer le comportement de Leah face à Robert. Il n'y avait pas eu d'imprégnation, mais quelque chose passait vraiment entre eux. Je n'étais pas surprise qu'elle ait décidé de venir. Je pense qu'elle voulait vérifier que nous n'allions pas lui faire de mal. Elle nous rejoignit au bout d'une minute et sans faire un seul commentaire nous nous remîmes en route. Le sourire de Robert n'avait cependant échappé à personne.

_Ça y est, le soleil se couche dans deux minutes Edward._

Alice venait d'avoir cette vision. Je ralentis, tout le monde fit de même comprenant les raisons. Ça y est oui, nous allons devoir faire face à un jeune loup-garou ne se maîtrisant pas.

Emmett posa Robert. Nous nous éloignèrent tous de lui. Le soleil se montra pour la dernière fois de la journée avant de laisser place à l'obscurité. Robert se pencha alors vers l'avant avant de tomber à genoux de douleur. Sa colonne vertébrale commença à ressortir de son dos pendant qu'il hurlait de douleur. Son nez s'allongea, ses oreilles et ses dents humaines laissèrent place à des oreilles et dents canines. Alors qu'il lui poussait de toute part des poils cuivrés ses bras et ses jambes se métamorphosèrent à leur tour afin de terminer la transformation.

Après être devenu entièrement loup, la première réaction de Robert fut de hurler. Hurler pour appeler les siens qui n'étaient plus, hurler instinctivement, hurler pour effrayer tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans les parages. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer ses pensées. Surement parce qu'aucune n'était cohérente. Son cri en revanche avait bien été entendu, si bien que je me demande comment nous n'en sommes pas ressortis sourds, les Quileute surtout. Il avait été strident, insupportable.

Puis il nous « vit », enfin il prit compte de notre présence. Nous l'avions encerclé et nous nous étions tous mis instinctivement en position de défense. Nous attendions une quelconque réaction. Puis il se jeta sur Jacob. Ce fut avec violence, comme s'il faisait ressortir toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé, toute la rage et même toute la peur qu'il avait eu ces derniers mois. Il avait l'occasion de se venger, il avait des adversaires.

Emmett et Jasper étaient tous deux de chaque côté, ils réagirent immédiatement pour le repousser. Robert fut propulsé par la force de mes deux frères et se retrouva à nouveau au milieu de nous tous. Je constatai avec soulagement que Jacob n'avait rien. Même pas une goutte de sang, mes frères avaient eu un très bon réflexe.

- Robert calme toi, c'est nous, c'est moi Bella !

_Non ! Mauvaise idée Bella il va s'intéresser à toi ! _Effectivement, son attention se reporta sur ma femme. Il se jeta sur elle, cette fois ci ce fut Carlisle et moi qui réagîmes. Elle se jeta également sur lui pour l'immobiliser mais sa force vampirique ne suffit pas. Il se releva très soudainement et profita de la brèche dans notre encerclement pour s'enfuir.

_Merde. _Pensée de tout le monde, à l'unanimité. Je lui courus après, mais comme nous l'avions déjà expérimenté il courait vite, très vite. Vint alors la course poursuite. Heureusement que nous nous étions fortement éloigné des habitations ! J'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur et me jetai sur lui. Malheureusement sa force était bien supérieure à la mienne et ce fut moi cette fois ci qui fus projeté. Qu'importe. Le but n'était pas de le battre, mais au moins de le retenir avant l'arrivée des autres. Ça ne prendra peut-être qu'une minute, mais il faudra que je tienne.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de repartir je me jetai à nouveau sur lui. Il fut pris par surprise et n'eut pas le temps de réagir à temps pour me contrer. Il avait une grande vitesse quand il courait, mais à l'arrêt il était beaucoup plus lent que moi. Parfait, très bon à savoir. Il se jeta à nouveau sur moi, m'immobilisant au sol. Ses dents s'approchèrent de mon visage, heureusement que j'avais la peau dure ! Alors qu'il était sur le point de me laisser malgré tout une cicatrice, quelqu'un interrompit son geste. Jasper s'était à nouveau jeté sur lui suivit de près par Emmett et Carlisle. Leah et Jacob se rapprochèrent et grognèrent pour lui signifier, ou signifier à son instinct, qu'il valait mieux qu'il se calme.

Cette réaction des Quileute eut l'effet escompté, je l'avoue à ma plus grande surprise. _On pourrait donc le maitriser d'une quelconque manière sans recourir à la réelle force ? _Les trois vampires s'éloignèrent de Robert pour observer sa réaction. Il semblait qu'il se soit calmé, au moins momentanément. Une minute se passa dans le calme, deux minutes, trois minutes. Nous continuions d'être sur nos gardes, lui aussi mais rien d'agressif n'émanait ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

_La tension reprend, tiens toi prêt Edward._

Jasper avait ressenti que Robert recommençait à s'agiter. Il me l'avait fait parvenir par la pensée pour ne rien provoquer. Il semblerait que Bella l'avait elle aussi remarqué.

- Robert. Calme toi on ne te veut pas de mal. Je suis sure que tu me comprends. Regarde-moi.

Les yeux verts plongèrent alors dans les prunelles dorées de Bella. Personne d'autre n'osait parler ou bouger. Elle tentait de gagner sa confiance, ou au moins du temps.

- Tu vois ? Pas de peur, pas d'agressivité. Nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal, nous l'aurions déjà fait. Calme-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle approchait très lentement. Sa voix était telle une fontaine au milieu d'un jardin en fleur. Calme, rassurante, apaisante. Je remarquai qu'en même temps Jasper envoyait des bouffées de calme. Il essayait de soutenir le travail de Bella.

- Allez, pose-toi, assied-toi. Regarde, je fais la même chose.

Alors ses jambes se plièrent avec une telle délicatesse qu'on aurait pu croire que Bella avait peur de les briser à la moindre secousse. Elle s'assit alors en tailleurs dans le silence le plus total avant de reprendre son discours.

- Allez viens, vois ! Tu ne risques rien.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ils se fixaient, et c'était d'autant plus intense que Bella était un vampire, et n'avait donc pas l'obligation de cligner des yeux.

Et là, nous fûmes tous sidérés. Il commença à plier ses jambes à son tour et il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, je dois l'avouer de manière vraiment moins gracieuse que celle de ma femme. Sans même nous concerter, nous fîmes de même. Lentement nous nous assîmes. Nous avions adopté comme Bella la position du tailleur pour nous relever plus facilement si besoin était. Jacob et Leah quant à eux étaient assis sur leur postérieur, pattes-avant tendues.

Robert quitta alors les yeux de Bella. Il regarda autour de lui, prudemment mais sans agressivité. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les yeux de Leah, et ce fut comme s'il était humain. Non seulement il le reconnu – enfin je crois – mais en plus les émotions qu'ils tentaient tous deux de cacher quand ils avaient leur forme humaine se transmirent par leur regard. Je retins difficilement un soupir. _Et un nouveau couple. _

_Prépare-toi Edward, j'aimerais voir ce que ça fait si je n'influe pas sur l'humeur de Robert, je recommencerai immédiatement si besoin mais nous devons savoir. _

J'acquiesçai d'un très léger hochement de tête. Bella était toujours très prêt de Robert, ça ne me rassurait pas mais il avait raison, il fallait que l'on sache exactement tout ce qu'il en retourne. Jasper baissa progressivement son influence. Aussitôt nous ressentîmes la tension de Robert qui reprenait. J'aurais voulu dire à Jasper de s'arrêter mais la moindre parole pouvait être fatale.

Puis Jasper arrêta entièrement d'influencer nos humeurs. Même nos appréhensions personnelles reprirent. Nous ne bougions pas. Je m'étais même arrêté de respirer, tout comme tous les vampires présents. Le calme était complet.

Et là, Alice eut une vision. _Oh non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ??? _Un avion allait passer au-dessus de nos têtes. Dans…

Le bruit retentit avant que je ne puisse me rendre compte qu'il était déjà là. Un bruit d'abord lointain puis plus fort, suffisamment pour remettre en tension Robert.

Leah se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attaquer quiconque dans un grognement sourd.

_Robert, c'est moi ! Regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas méchant, tu arrives à te contrôler, tu peux le faire ! Fais le pour eux, fais le pour rester en vie, fais le pour moi !_

Il ne pouvait entendre les pensées de Leah, mais ses émotions passèrent par ses yeux une fois encore. Il se détendit, Leah lâcha sa prise et se recula de quelques pas avant de se rasseoir. Robert fit de même dans un cri… Non un sanglot en baissant la tête.

Je commençai alors à entendre des semblants de pensée. Oui, il arrivait à se contrôler, mieux encore sa part d'humanité reprenait le dessus. Incroyable. On allait y arriver, et ce dès la première pleine lune. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il arrivera à se contrôler dès le début de la transformation.

Les heures passèrent dans ce calme. Plus un bruit pour perturber le silence, plus de peur ou de tension.

_Une minute !_

Le sourire du lutin était revenu. Oui, une minute après Robert se courba à nouveau et se retransforma en humain. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas inconscient. Certes, pas en forme, la métamorphose était épuisante et la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais il était conscient. Alice lui présenta un grand sourire quand il lui donna des vêtements propres. Elle avait prévu à tout.

Si Esmée avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle avait un enfant de plus qui allait pouvoir rester grâce à la solidarité de toute la famille. Emmett reprit Robert avec lui et nous rentrâmes tous ensembles à la villa, épuisés mentalement mais très heureux.


	15. 15 : Epilogue ?

_Voilà le dernier chapitre attendu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A la lecture de vos reviews je me suis dit que j'aurais mieux fait de le mettre à la suite de l'autre, ça aurait fait une belle clôture, mais personne n'est parfait donc vous l'aurez là ! Gros bisous à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Epilogue… ? (POV Bella)**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans un de ces mauvais feuilletons télévisés ou roman à l'eau de rose où la fin de l'aventure est comme le début, en fête, tout le monde heureux, aucun problème. Pourtant il semblerait que je sois condamnée à ça, et le pire c'est que c'est à la fois malgré moi et à la fois parce que je l'ai décidé.

- Ma chérie ! Je sais que c'est marrant de faire la caricature de tonton Emmett mais nous devons y aller !

- Où il est papa ?

- Il nous rejoindra. Tu viens alors ? Je te porte ?

Pour toute réponse elle me tendit les bras. Direction la villa. Je n'avais pas eu le droit d'approcher, mais au moins je savais un minimum à quoi m'attendre. Renesmée non.

Arrivées devant la villa, Renesmée eut un cri de surprise et de joie. _Ce n'est pas vrai, pas à ce point ! _Mais si. Des ballons de toute part, une explosion de couleurs et de la musique à réveiller tout Forks malgré l'éloignement de la ville. Je poussai un soupir. Bon, ils ont fait ça pour Renesmée, moi je vais passer inaperçu là-dedans. J'espère.

Oui, cela fait un an que Renesmée est née, et moi que j'ai été transformée en vampire. En fait, on pourrait considérer que c'est dans trois jours pour moi, mais comme la (ou les) morsure a été faite suite à l'accouchement, je n'allais pas chipoter sur la date.

Renesmée n'avait jamais connu d'anniversaire, c'était complètement nouveau. Au fond de moi, le cœur qui ne battait plus se serra. Elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de trois ans alors qu'elle n'en avait qu'un. Elle avait grandi si vite !

- Maman tu viens ? Mais pourquoi il y a tout ça ?

- Tu vas voir !

Arrivées au jardin, je pus voir qui était là. Les invités n'ont pas beaucoup différé de la fête qui a été faite pour notre première année de mariage. L'intégralité des Cullen évidemment, Jacob, Sam, Leah – qui semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise –, Robert à ses côtés, Seth, Charlie avec Sue, Billy et Renée était également là pour l'occasion. Cette fois-ci je ne serai pas le centre de la fête et pour ça je remerciais intérieurement ma fille.

Nous fûmes toutes les deux accueillies par la chanson classique du « Joyeux anniversaire ». Edward ensuite s'approcha pour parler à Renesmée.

- Ma chérie, tu dois te demander exactement ce qu'il se passe. Et bien je vais te l'expliquer. Il y a un an aujourd'hui, ici même tu naissais. Il y a une tradition qui se fait que tu ne connaissais pas encore c'est de fêter tous les ans le jour de la naissance. Nous sommes extrêmement heureux aujourd'hui de le fêter, de fêter ta naissance parce que tu as illuminé la vie de toutes les personnes qui te connaissent et nous t'aimons beaucoup, alors pour remercier la vie de t'avoir fait naitre nous allons fêter ça aujourd'hui. Tous tes amis les plus proches sont là, y compris Renée. Alors joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

Renée et Charlie pleuraient, j'aurais fait de même si j'avais pu. Renesmée se jeta dans les bras de son père en le remerciant. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner en cet instant, rien n'aurait été capable d'amoindrir le bonheur et l'amour qui unissaient ces deux êtres qui s'enlaçaient. Edward et Renesmée tendirent chacun un bras vers moi pour que je prenne part à l'étreinte. Les flashs des appareils photos utilisés par Alice et Rosalie redoublèrent mais pour une fois je n'étais pas gênée. Je voulais qu'on immortalise ce moment magique.

Vint peu de temps après le déballage des cadeaux. Ça Renesmée connaissait un peu, elle avait un vague souvenir de Noël dernier. Outre les cadeaux extravagants d'Alice ou Rosalie – une quantité monstrueuse d'habits et de chaussures – Charlie offrit à son unique petite fille un pendentif ayant appartenu à ma grand-mère à moi, Renée un bracelet avec le nom de Renesmée gravé entre deux initiales « E » et « B », puis plein de petits cadeaux venant de tout le monde. Jacob lui s'était contenté d'un cadre photo où huit petites photos avaient été mises de lui avec ma fille. Chacune reflétait l'amour inconditionnel qui regroupait ces deux êtres. Quant à Edward et moi nous avions décidé que notre cadeau serait des vacances sur l'île d'Esmée – qui avait accepté de nous la prêter – et bien sur avec l'accord ronchon de Jake qui avait accepté généreusement de nous laisser emmener notre fille pour deux semaines loin de lui.

Le gâteau était comme je le craignais était gigantesque, mais on ne refait pas une Alice qui adore les fêtes ! Mais il semblait être bon, car à notre plus grand étonnement Renesmée en mangea, et en reprit même. J'aurais aimé faire de même, ça me manquera cette sensation de gourmandise, surtout le chocolat.

L'assemblée s'éloigna légèrement après dégustation par ceux qui mangent normalement et nous fûmes priées avec Renesmée de nous assoir sur des chaises au milieu de tout le monde pendant qu'Edward prenait place au piano. Il commença alors à jouer un morceau que j'adore avant que sa voix de ténor s'élève.

_D'avoir passé des nuits blanches à rêver  
Ce que les contes de fées vous laissent imaginer  
D'avoir perdu son enfance dans la rue  
Des illusions déçues passer inaperçu_

_D'être tombé plus bas que la poussière  
et à la terre entière  
En vouloir puis se taire  
D'avoir laissé jusqu'à sa dignité  
Sans plus rien demander  
qu'on vienne vous achever_

_[Refrain 1] :  
Et un jour une femme  
dont le regard vous frôle  
Vous porte sur ses épaules  
Comme elle porte le monde  
Et jusqu'à bout de force  
Recouvre de son écorce  
Vos plaies les plus profondes  
Puis un jour une femme  
Met sa main dans la votre  
Pour vous parler d'un autre  
Parce qu'elle porte le monde  
Et jusqu'au bout d'elle même  
Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime  
Par l'amour qu'elle inonde_

_Jour après jour vous redonne confiance  
De toute sa patience  
Vous remet debout  
Trouver en soi un avenir peut-être  
Et surtout l'envie d'être  
ce qu'elle attend de vous_

_[Refrain 2] :  
Et un jour une femme  
dont le regard vous frôle  
Vous porte sur ses épaules  
Comme elle porte le monde  
Et jusqu'à bout de force  
Recouvre de son écorce  
Vos plaies les plus profondes  
Vos plaies les plus profondes  
Et un jour cette femme  
Met sa main dans la votre  
Pour vous parler d'un autre  
Parce qu'elle porte le monde  
Et jusqu'au bout d'elle même  
Vous prouve qu'elle vous aime  
Par l'amour qu'elle inonde  
Par l'amour qu'elle inonde_

_Et un jour cette femme  
Dont le regard vous touche  
Porte jusqu'à sa bouche  
Le front d'un petit monde  
Et jusqu'au bout de soi  
Lui donne tout ce qu'elle a  
Chaque pas chaque seconde  
Et jusqu'au bout du monde  
Et jusqu'au bout du monde_

J'étais immobilisée, sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. Oui, je l'aimais et la chanson qu'il venait de me dédicacer sortie de sa bouche prenait un tout autre sens. Florent Pagny lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux.

*** *** *** ***

Soudainement le temps commença à se couvrir, à vitesse telle qu'on aurait pu dire que les dieux étaient contre nous. Le tonnerre commença à gronder. Le vent soufflait extrêmement fort. Le tonnerre s'abattit sur l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de nous dans un grondement sourd. Et…

Un hurlement se fit entendre alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, transpirante du rêve que je venais de faire.


	16. Mot de la fin

Bonjour !

Ça y est, l'histoire est finie. Comme je l'avais dit, je me conforme aux suggestions des reviews et clôture définitivement cette histoire. Cependant, la dernière phrase va me permettre de rebondir sur une nouvelle histoire qui suivra Doute, qui suivra ce réveil en expliquant exactement le pourquoi du comment. L'avantage, c'est que la lecture de Doute ne sera pas nécessaire pour lire la nouvelle histoire, elle permettra juste de comprendre davantage de choses mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire, une review finale pour me dire comment vous avez aimé cette histoire ne me dérangera pas, bien au contraire (lol).

Voilà, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Bisous et encore merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout !

Lauriane

**Edition du 29 mars. La nouvelle FF est déjà en ligne et s'intitule "Entre Rêve Et Réalité". Vous la retrouverez dans mon profil ;)**


End file.
